


Unscrupulous Fiend

by carmenta



Series: Understandings [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-01
Updated: 1999-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenta/pseuds/carmenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if one old lover hadn't been enough trouble to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unscrupulous Fiend

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with CC.

_Armand_

I awoke to the feeling of my lover's hand on my cheek. He was smoothing my hair, and planting kisses on my lips and nose. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying his attentions and wondering, once more, what had I done to deserve such happiness. It was Heaven on Earth. And yet I always feared to open my eyes, because this endless bliss could be just a trick my mind was playing on me. I trembled a little, but these unsettling thoughts disappeared as soon as I felt Santino's lips on mine, parting my lips and scraping his tongue on my fangs. I moaned softly, and I opened my eyes, answering the kiss, and for some moments the only thing real for me were my lover's arms.

"We have to feed," he said, withdrawing and caressing my cheek with a thumb. Somehow I knew he would say this. We were exhausted on account of last night's lovemaking, and I had not fed for quite a while.

"I'll feed later," I said, trying to stay in bed still, but knowing it would be useless.

"No." He smiled. "I don't want you to faint on me."

"I never faint!" I exclaimed, jumping on him and kissing him fiercely. He held me tight, kissing me as well, and for a moment I thought he had forgotten about the hunt. But I was not that lucky. Once set on something, he never changes his mind.

He left the bed and put on a robe, tying the sash while I looked at him. His hair was loose and uncombed, and I wanted to hold it again in my hands. I stayed in bed while he headed for the bathroom; I was lying flat on my stomach playing with a strand of my own hair and thinking again of how happy I was. Nobody had called to us, or tried to contact me since we left Barcelona. And it had been six months. It was true nobody knew about Santo's villa in Tuscany, but surely Marius could have found us. So I could safely assume he had really accepted I was not going back.

My eyes started to close again while I waited for Santino to shower. He was right, I needed badly to feed. But I had been so distracted watching the people of the nearby village talking and drinking Grappa, that I had forgotten to do it. I still enjoyed greatly to engage in endless debates with mortals. Santino would suffer it patiently for a while, but sooner or later he would leave, and we would meet somewhere else after the hunt. We often hunted together, but I had not left the restaurant for about three nights, and I had not been hunting before meeting him, and he had finally realized I had not been feeding at all. So we would hunt together now. I smiled, trying to stay awake and looking at the bathroom's door. Maybe I should join my lover in there.

I left the bed, and without bothering to cover myself with a robe I entered the bathroom. Santino was already dressed, clean shaven, and about to clip his hair short. I didn't say anything, just watched wistfully as he took hold of the scissors. He turned to look at me, smiling knowingly, and he contented to hold it back with an elastic band. I smiled. I would get rid of that damned elastic band later in the night.

"Don't take long, ragazzo," he said, leaving the bathroom. I nodded, wondering if he had plans for tonight. I had finally grown tired of the restaurant, so I was looking forward for whatever Santino had in mind. He had been many times to this place, and there was always something interesting in the village he would want me to see. I showered as fast as I could, and soon we were outside the Villa, heading to Monteriggioni.

***

_Santino_

Monteriggioni was quiet, most of the mortals who lived here went to bed before midnight, leaving the narrow streets to the few who roamed the village at this time of the night. Sometimes on my nightly wanderings I would see young men and women return from the near city of Siena, that offered more excitement than this place. But the silence, the calm atmosphere had made me choose to return once again, but this time I was not alone.

Armand was the only one I had ever brought to my Tuscan refuge. None of the others knew of the small villa I owned here, and I was glad about this, since it gave Armand and me the chance to adjust to the changes in our life. A year ago we had become friends after a long time of mutual distrust, and six months ago, within a few chaotic nights, we both had realized that the feelings we held for each other had evolved beyond friendship. Things had become very different from then on.

It was not the novelty of our lovemaking that unsettled me, it was small details. Waking up next to someone had startled me greatly during the first weeks, until I had got used to the fact that Armand's presence was neither threatening nor extraordinary anymore. This had never happened when we had been simply friends; being suddenly so near to him simply perplexed me after having made sure for long spans of time that nobody got too close to me.

But those last traces of wariness had vanished soon, and I had discovered that living with Armand was what I would have craved for if I had known that such happiness could exist. I loved him, and, what seemed like a dream sometimes, he loved me too.

I had shown him the surroundings of the villa, marveling at his fascination with the people of the village. He was much more interested in mortals than I had ever been, but during the last weeks I had found that I had grown more and more curious about them and their lives, until I finally found it difficult to take a victim within the walls of Monteriggioni, and Siena became my hunting ground. I assumed that Armand was acting similar, but then I found out that talking with the village people had made him forget about feeding regularly. From that night on I had been taking care that he hunted at least every third day, which had finally led to hunting together.

This night we had found our prey quickly - in Siena, the Mafia capital of central Italy, it was not difficult to find evildoers - and had soon returned to the village again; it was more quiet than the tourist crowds in the city. We left the car at the roadside and took the path that led up the hill on which Monteriggioni was situated. I liked the narrow way, winding through the vineyards, it offered a wonderful view of the olive groves, the trees being only black silhouettes in the moonlight. We were walking in comfortable silence, sharing occasional touches and kisses. Armand smiled at me as I took his hand in mine; I loved to see him smile, he looked so beautiful! But what really mesmerized me were his eyes, those soft brown reflections of his soul.

He kissed me, drawing me close, and I felt him run his hands up my spine, until he reached my neck. Deepening the kiss, he carefully freed my hair from the elastic band that held it together. I smiled; he did not like it at all if I cut my hair, and accepted it only unwillingly if I tied it back. It was only for him that I let it long most of the time now; I myself preferred to clip it short. But he had insisted that I must not cut my hair, and when he had begun to hide the scissors, I had given in. At least he did not mind if I shaved. Drawing back, he smiled again, and pointedly dropped the elastic band on the ground. I did not bother to pick it up, that would have been useless, he would have made sure that I lost it within an hour. I shook my head; during the last week I had lost more elastic bands than usually in a year, but if that was the price for being with him, I would gladly pay it.

***

_Armand_

I was running my hands through Santino's hair, holding him close and biting playfully at his neck, without actually breaking the skin. We had stopped our way up the steep path that led to the north portal of the village, and half hidden in the shadows we were giving in once more to our passion and love. Santino was shivering in my arms, and when he bent to kiss me again I saw in his eyes the love I still couldn't believe I had.

"I love you," I said, and rested my head on his chest, listening at the strong heartbeat.

"I love you too, ragazzo." His arms tightened around me, and for a moment we stayed there, saying nothing, just watching the moonlight playing on the olive groves. A group of young men and women passed by, up the road, a bit drunken and altogether happy. They saw us and waved. I waved back and then turned to look at Santino, suddenly worried. I was not sure if he minded those mortals knowing us. He was serious for a moment, but then he turned to me, and without saying a word he led me back to the path and up to the village.

"Does it bother you that they recognized us?" I asked warily, as soon as we passed through the portal. I knew this had happened because of my insistence on talking all night with mortals at the restaurant.

"Not really," Santino said, looking steadily at me. "I only come here once in a while, and the people from the village know me." He smiled a bit. "The oldest believe I'm the son of the last owner." I laughed. He was playing Maharet's game.

"I heard that." He was not amused. I wanted to ask him about Maharet, why he had been fighting with her that night after he gave Jesse the emerald ring. Santino just looked at me and smiled. I scowled at him. I didn't shield my thoughts anymore when I was with him, but this was too much. He laughed.

"What?" I stopped walking suddenly, not sure if I should be offended or not.

He kissed my nose. "I like it when you pout."

"I never pout!"

"Come, ragazzo. This is the place I told you about."

A white small house was in front of us, beautiful flowers on the windowsills, and a white and black cat lying lazily near the front door. The night was warm, or the little beast would have been already inside. Santino took my hand and surprisingly for me, he knocked at the door. An old and charming woman opened the door and greeted him warmly. She called him son, and ragazzo, which amused me to no end. And she was very happy when Santino told her that I was his little cousin, she even kissed my cheek.

::_I'm not little_,:: I sent to his mind, slightly piqued.

He only smiled, that charming smile he has, and taking my hand in his he urged me inside. The old woman offered us hot drinks, she said that Santino's father liked to hold them in his hands while he talked with her husband. She told us a couple of stories about him, and then she asked about us. I listened as Santino created a suitable story for her, and how I had come to visit the villa. I added more detail to his tale, and we enjoyed a wonderful evening with her. Finally, it was time to say good bye. Santino kissed her and promised we would come back some other time.

I was looking at him as we made our way out of the village and down the path to the car. I would have never imagined Santino would have an acquaintance here. I had been watching him while we were at the lady's house, and he had seemed relaxed, and very happy to be there. He told me that he had known this family for decades, and that the old lady had been out of the village, visiting her son in Rome when we arrived six months ago. She had recently returned, and he had thought I would enjoy talking with her. He was right. Old men and women are always so full of stories and human warmth. I had found myself enjoying the way she talked to me, even though she thought I was a charming teenager.

We reached the car, and Santino pulled me close for a kiss. I wanted suddenly to be back at home, in our bedroom. I told him that, and he nodded, his eyes holding me once more in thrall. But suddenly I felt a familiar touch in my mind, a powerful being was seeking me, and I had to answer. It was Lestat. He told me that I had to return to New Orleans, that something had happened. And then my mind was suddenly flooded with images of Marius and Pandora, and of Lestat himself. They were in Marius' house, and my maker was grieving. Sybelle had gone into the fire, and she had pulled Benji along with her. My head swam, and only Santino's arms around me prevented me from falling. I was aware he was talking to me, and it seemed he was also answering to Lestat's call. I couldn't make out the words, the thoughts. I was trembling in my lover's arms. Sybelle and Benji were dead! Their short lives had finally ended, when all they had done had been help a being like me.

***

_Santino_

Maria was charmed by Armand, I could see how enchanting he appeared to her. To see her again gave me the feeling of really returning home; I had stayed in contact with her family for nearly a century, they were part of my life here in Tuscany. And Maria I had known when she was still a child who would listen to my tales with fascination. Back then her hair had been a deep brown, now it had turned white. Time passed quickly; she believed I was the son of the man she had known so long ago, and told stories of my "father".

I had told her that Armand was my cousin, and she had immediately welcomed him into her house, giving him her beautiful smile that had not changed over the years. He liked her, and enjoyed the stories she told of her family and neighbours. It was easy to find suitable answers to her questions about our lives, and she loved our tales from the places we had seen. But when I told her that my father had died years ago, she cried, and I could see in her thoughts that she had loved him, the way young girls often adored men who were twice their age. Armand and I comforted her, and soon she was smiling again.

We finally left her, promising to return soon, and were just sharing a kiss when suddenly Armand stiffened in my arms. He closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face, and would have fallen if I had not supported him.

"Ragazzo, what is it? What has happened? Are you hurt?" I could not see any injuries, what was wrong with him? Worried and confused, I touched his mind, and found it flooded with images of Marius and the children, and of the one who had sent them to Armand. I called out to him, concentrating on staying in contact over such a great distance.

_::Santino, is that you?:: _Lestat's voice, sounding a little surprised. Apparently Marius had remained quiet about Armand and me.

_::Yes. What has happened?:: _I had only seen incoherent images in Armand's mind, they made no sense to me at all.

_::Sybelle... She went into the fire...::_ Lestat told me, and I could feel his distress. _::She took Benji with her; he fought, but she was stronger. Santino, tell Armand that he has to come home, Marius needs him. You have no idea how much he is grieving for them, he keeps saying that he has lost all his children. Pandora is with him, but he asked to see Armand too.:: _

_ ::I will bring him to New Orleans, if I call his pilot now, the plane will be ready at sunset.:: _

_ ::Thank you, Santino. And take care of him.:: _With these words Lestat broke the connection.

So Sybelle had not been able to endure her life any longer. I had been sure that she would not be able to last for eternity, but I had not suspected that she could not live for more than a year. Poor girl, she had not been made for this existence, Marius should have known that. That she had taken Benji with her seemed strange, but I remembered Armand telling me that they were very close. She probably had not been able to go into the fire without him at her side, and so she had forced him to die with her.

Armand was trembling in my arms, he did not answer when I called his name. I was worried for him, he didn't appear to be aware of his surroundings at all. I embraced him tightly, trying to stop the shivering, and I could see the first tears run over his cheeks. Dawn was coming, we had to return home, there was no more time left to lose. He let me lead him to the car, and remained silent as I drove back to the villa.

When we reached the house, I took him out of the car and carried him inside, holding his trembling body in my arms as if he were a child. After I had rested him on the bed, I quickly called his pilot, telling him that we would leave towards New Orleans at dusk. Returning to the bedroom, I saw that Armand had curled up on the bed, and apparently fallen asleep, though if out of exhaustion or because of the near sunrise, I couldn't tell. He had not even taken his jacket and shoes off, and so I undressed him, careful not to wake him. Wrapping his sleeping form into the blanket, I lay down next to him. I hoped that he would talk to me in the evening, I did not expect him to wake again before sunrise. He was dreaming, the images Lestat had sent to him haunted his sleep. And one thought he was repeating over and over, that Sybelle and Benji had died when all they had done in their short lives was help him.

"Amadeo, you could have done nothing to prevent it," I said, and he stirred at the sound of his name, but did not wake. Maybe it would be good if he and Marius could mourn together, then Armand could be with somebody who shared his grief. I had only seen Armand's children a few times, and had never talked to them. They had meant nothing to me, quite the contrary. I had never been fond of them because they had been the reason for Marius to come for Armand half a year ago.

Dawn was near, and I was growing tired. A last look at Armand, then I fell asleep.

***

_Armand_

I awoke, gasping for air, and for a moment I was not aware at all of where I was. Strong arms surrounded me at once, and a mind soothing voice was the life line to which I held until I was able to think coherently again. I was at home, and Santino was with me. I grew limp in his arms, too shocked still by Sybelle and Benji's deaths, too shocked still to cry. I felt his lips on my temple, and his voice, tinted with worry, talking to me. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Santo..." That was all I could manage before the first sob racked through my chest, and within seconds I was sobbing in my lover's arms, trembling all over and unable to do any other thing but cry. Why had Sybelle gone into the fire? Why had she taken Benji with her? Was this my fault too? Was it Marius' fault? My head throbbed, and I couldn't make any sense of what had happened. And now I had to go back to New Orleans, Lestat had said that my master wanted to see me. And I was afraid to confront him.

"Ragazzo," Santino's voice took me out of my thoughts. "Calm yourself, it was not your fault. No everything that happens is your fault, caro." I looked up at him, not leaving his arms still. I wanted to believe he was right, I needed his love to support me. He kept on talking, his words and reasoning soothing my pain. Sybelle had not been fit for this life, and Marius should have realized this. As for Benji, unfortunately he had had a short tragic life, but he had been too young for the gift. He would probably have not survived for long once Sybelle was dead. Santino's words made sense, and finally he convinced me that I was not to blame.

But I had to answer Lestat's call. He had been clear, and Santino confirmed my impression. Marius seemed to be shattered by his children's deaths. He needed to see me, to talk, and probably mourn with the one that brought them to him. I feared to go, the sole idea of seeing Marius again unsettled me. I was afraid to hear the tale from his lips, to maybe see a veiled accusation in his eyes. And I wanted Santino to be with me when I talked to my master. But asking that of my lover was probably a selfish thing to do. What if Marius still resented him? I looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"I will go with you, Amadeo." Santino had obviously read my mind. He was brushing my tears away with his thumbs, kissing the last of them away. "I'm not going to leave you alone in this. Don't be afraid of Marius, it seems he only wants to see you. I don't think he will try to separate us again." I nodded, resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes.

"Grazie," I murmured, as he kissed my hair and held me tightly in his arms.

We had to leave. Santino told me that he had called my pilot last night, so the plane should already be at the near airport of Florence. We dressed in silence, and two hours later we were flying West. My lover had asked for the plane with the bedroom, and he insisted that I rested in bed during the flight. I complied, I was quite shaken still. Santino had almost had to force me to hunt before boarding the plane. We both lay on the bed, talking quietly until I fell asleep. When I opened my eyes again we had already landed in New Orleans.

We took a cab to the Pontchartrain, and Santino took care of the boring process of checking in while I walked silently at his side. I could feel the many immortal minds in the city, and this alone disturbed me. So different from the peaceful village we had left behind, so full of memories... I shut my mind, knowing well enough that Lestat, and maybe Pandora, must have had already sensed we had arrived. But I couldn't deal with any of them right now.

"Amadeo?" We were already in our suite, and Santino was peering worriedly at me. I looked at him, and suddenly I wanted to be home. I raised a hand to touch his face, and pulling him to myself I kissed his lips.

"Not tonight, caro," I said softly, "I can't deal with them tonight. I... I wish we were home... but that's not possible, is it?" Santino nodded, and placing an arm around my shoulders, he led me to the bedroom.

***

_Santino_

I could see as well as sense that Armand was tired, even though he had slept during nearly half of the plane ride. This ordeal was exhausting him, more than I had thought it would. I had expected that he would grieve for his children, but never had I thought that he would be so shaken by it. In the evening he had nearly refused to feed until I had finally convinced him that he needed the blood, if not to still his hunger, then to soothe his nerves.

He sat down on the bed, his back resting against the headboard; he seemed so absent-minded, he had hardly spoken at all tonight. I settled next to him, and he came into my arms almost immediately. For a moment I expected him to cry as he had done when he had woken, but he remained quiet and did not lose his composure again. Maybe he would sleep as he often did when he was unsettled. He let me hold him, and we stayed in this position until a knock at the door cut through the silence around us.

"I had so hoped that we would have peace tonight." Armand gave me a sad smile and moved out of the embrace; sighing, he ran a hand through his hair to smooth his tangled curls.

"Shall I open?" I asked, and went to the door as he nodded. Touching the mind of the person standing outside, I was not surprised at all that it was Lestat who was waiting for me to let him inside.

"Good evening, Lestat." He flashed me a smile.

"Hello, Santino," he said and came inside, looking around quickly before he went right into the bedroom. I followed him, afraid that he might upset Armand; I would have preferred if they had left us alone for at least a little while to recover from the long flight. We both were exhausted from the time lag, if we had still been in Italy, the night would have already come to its close while it was not long past midnight here.

Armand stood when he saw Lestat, and they both just looked at each other; I could not tell what they were thinking, they were both shielding their thoughts, and their faces were perfect blanks. Impossible to know what they would do; what if Lestat said anything hurtful? Armand took such things worse enough when he was in a normal situation, what impact it might have now that he was under such psychic stress I could only guess.

They stared at each other, until Armand took a few steps in Lestat's direction. A smile appeared on Lestat's lips, and he opened his arms to Armand. They embraced, and Armand rested his head against Lestat's shoulder for a moment before he drew back and went at my side. He brushed his lips over my cheek, and I wrapped my arm round his waist, looking at him and at the same time trying to see how Lestat would react. I doubted that he had known about Armand and me before he had contacted us yesterday night, and somehow I didn't think that Marius had told him since then. Lestat looked at us for a moment, then he shrugged, and sat down on a chair.

"Come with me to my flat, the others are there as well. Armand, Marius wants to talk to you, he needs you now, mon cher." Now he turned to me, and continued, "Pandora is with him, and I think that her presence helps him a lot, but he keeps asking for Armand. He says that he has to be sure that his child can forgive him." He gave me an inquiring look, and I shook my head. I did not want to be the one to tell Lestat about Marius' appearance at Barcelona, somehow it didn't seem right for me to do that. It concerned Armand and his maker more than me, so they should be the ones to tell the story if they wanted him to know.

"Lestat, do I have to go there tonight?" Armand asked quietly. Lestat looked first at him, then at me in a way that made it rather sure that he suspected what had happened between Armand, Marius and me, and that he would find out about it.

"I won't force you to come, but I think you should see him. We have not told him yet that you have arrived, but I'm sure that he has already sensed Santino's presence. And if he knows that you both are together," another questioning look, "then he certainly doesn't believe that Santino has come here alone."

***

_Armand_

Lestat's appearance broke the silence and peace I so much needed to collect myself. I had hoped to be alone with Santino tonight, to rest. My nerves were still raw. I knew Santino was worried for me, I could feel it. But I couldn't shake off the numbness that had taken hold of me. My children were dead, and even if it wasn't my direct fault, it had happened because one night I had dared to call to them, to ask them to repay me with their kindness that I had saved Sybelle's life. Their fate had been sealed since that night. And now I had to confront Marius, to listen to whatever he had to say.

I left the bed when Lestat entered the bedroom, my mind closed, my face a mask. I had not seen him since I left New Orleans, a year ago, and I was not sure how to proceed in front of him. I closed my mind carefully. Lestat's mind was closed too, but his eyes were expressive enough. I could see he was glad to see me, and the truth was that I was glad to see him too. I went into his arms when he smiled and opened them to me, and that was the moment he chose to probe at my mind. I lowered my shields just a little, and a question came clear from him.

_::What are you doing with Santino, petit?::_ I didn't answer, but I left Lestat's arms and walked to my lover's side. I kissed Santino's cheek and he embraced me, his mere touch giving me renewed strength. I didn't really care what Lestat thought about us, I was not in the mood to explain myself.

Lestat shrugged and took a seat on a chair, looking steadily at us. He said I should go to his flat, that Marius was there, that he needed me, that he had said he wanted to know if I could forgive him. I wasn't comfortable at all with this. My relationship with Marius had been strained to the limit when he made vampires of Benji and Sybelle. Later, when he came to Barcelona, I had realized that everything was over between us. And after trying in vain to take me back to his home, Marius had realized it too. I didn't really want to see him now. I tried to gain some time, but Lestat insisted that I had to go. Santino was silent, his arm still around my waist, waiting for whatever decision I made.

"I will go tomorrow," I said. "I'm tired, I won't be good company for Marius if I go now." I could almost feel Santino's approval, even though he didn't even stir. And I could see Lestat was not happy at all with my refusal to go to Marius immediately, but surprisingly enough he held his tongue. He just stared at me for a while, and then he stood up from the chair.

"Alright, Armand. It's your choice." His gaze locked with Santino's briefly, and then he looked at me again. "I will tell Marius that you will be there tomorrow, then."

I nodded, and leaving Santino's side I followed Lestat to the door. I could sense my dark brother was fighting the urge to ask the obvious questions, and I was mildly surprised that he did not.

"It was good to see you, petit," he said, and then he was gone.

I closed the door and leant against it, feeling more exhausted that before Lestat came. The pain I had managed to bury in the back of my mind was threatening to return, even as I struggled to keep control. I didn't want to cry, I was done with crying. I wanted to feel nothing for Benji and Sybelle, I wanted to stay detached in regard to my maker's feelings and need for me. I feared to be hurt. I tried to close my heart to everyone but Santino, to anyone who would come and ask me questions, or try to put the blame on me. I wanted to call my pilot and ask him to take us back home.

Santino's hands on my shoulders sent a shiver down my spine. I turned around and buried my face in his chest. Love me, stay with me. Just hold me until I am myself again. And he knew. I was still amazed how well Santino seemed to understand me. He led me back to the bedroom, stroking my hair and murmuring soft endearments until I was able to talk, to voice my feelings and pain. I did not cry again, but after talking with him for a while, I was completely relaxed, and sleep came after that. I didn't wake until dusk.

"Good evening, ragazzo." I smiled at the sight of those beautiful black eyes, and he returned the smile, caressing my cheek and lightly kissing my lips. "How do you feel?"

"Better." I closed my eyes and made myself comfortable in my lover's embrace. "Let the world keep going outside, I am where I want to be." Santino tightened his arms around me, and I kissed him deeply, exploring his mouth, scraping my tongue in his fangs, feeling him shiver as he drank. I wanted to stay forever like this. I didn't want to go out and confront my Master. But I knew this could not be. Finally, I withdrew from his arms. "We have to go there." I said. Santino nodded.

"I'll be there for you, Amadeo." I kissed him once again, trying to find the strength I so much needed to face my maker again.

***

_Santino_

All I wanted to do at that moment was take Armand away from here, back to Venice, or Barcelona, or Monteriggioni; it would not have mattered where we went, as long as we could leave this place. I felt uncomfortable here, the presence of so many of our kind disturbed me. And I knew that the thought of meeting Marius distressed Armand deeply. I would have been glad to spare him this encounter, but Lestat had it made clear last night that he expected Armand to come.

That Armand had arrived here in my company seemed to puzzle Lestat to no end; he had been trying several times to read my mind and find out what exactly was going on between us. I was quite sure that he had figured out by now, but he appeared to want a confirmation from either of us; and if I did not want him to press Armand for answers, I would have to talk to him about it. Another thing I was not looking forward to, I had no idea how Lestat might react to this.

We hunted on the way to Lestat's flat, and again Armand did not seem to care if he found a victim or not. He was so indifferent, and I was beginning to worry about him. Sleeping as much as he did was unusual, he should be awake all night. It was understandable that sleep soothed his nerves, but this was too much. His emotional exhaustion seemed to be so strong that it affected his body as well. And that was not a good sign at all; I would have to take care to avoid everything that could unsettle him any further, but that was not possible at the moment, was it? I could not keep him from Marius, even though I feared what this meeting would do to Armand.

Lestat was already waiting for us at the front door when we came to his flat; certainly he had sensed our arrival. I veiled my thoughts as well as I could, being in the presence of a mind reader with Lestat's powers made me feel uneasy. Armand was doing the same; I felt him tense, and took his hand in mine to remind him that he was not alone.

Inviting us to come in, Lestat took our jackets, and was just trying to read my mind again when a noise made me turn my head. Pandora was coming down the stairs, a vision in her simple dress, dark hair flowing freely down her back. She smiled at me, reminding me of happier moments we had shared, and did not seem to be the least surprised that Armand had arrived here in my company. Turning to Armand, she gave him a measuring look as if she wanted to determine how he was feeling.

"Good to see you here, Armand. He needs you." No doubt about who she was referring to. "Come with me, please." Armand nodded slowly, and taking his hand, she led him upstairs. I wanted to ask if I could come with them; then again I probably was the last person Marius wanted to see right now, and I did not feel like risking the fragile peace between us. But what if he tried to blame Armand for what had happened?

"Don't worry about that, Santino. Marius holds himself responsible for what has happened." Hurriedly I slammed my shields in place.

"You are a brat, Lestat." An impish smile appeared on his lips.

"So I have been told. Come, there's no need to wait for them in the hall." I followed him into the living room, and he gestured for me to take a seat on the couch while he settled on an armchair.

"What are you doing with Armand?" As direct a question as I would have expected of him. He had never been fond of small talk.

"I do not see why it should interest you." He raised an eyebrow, and smiled again, his fangs showing for a moment.

"I am not blind, all I want is to know if I am right."

"Right about what?"

"That Armand and you are together."

"We are traveling together, yes." Lestat threw his hands up in mock despair.

"What are you trying to do, drive me crazy?" I could not suppress a smile. "Are you and Armand lovers, yes or no?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it?" He leaned back in his chair, twirling a strand of blond hair in his fingers.

"I just wanted to be sure. Do you love him?"

"What is this, the inquisition?"

"Well, do you?"

"Yes."

"See, that did not hurt at all to say it."

"Are you satisfied now?"

"No." I sighed, and closed my eyes. Lestat's curiosity, combined with his bluntness, were something I did not exactly appreciate.

Lestat contented himself with a few more questions about Armand and me, then changed the subject abruptly.

"Pandora is worried for Marius, she says that she has never seen him that distressed."

"So Sybelle and Benji meant a lot to him?"

"Of course they did, they were his fledglings." Poor Marius, I felt sorry for him; his youngest children had gone into the fire, Armand was with me, and as far as I knew Pandora was not very close to her maker at the moment either. He must be lonely.

Lestat told me a little of what had happened here after I had left a year ago. David was trying to get others of our kind to tell their tales to him, but had not succeeded yet; and Louis was still staying with his maker. He had gone out this evening, thinking that Armand would not want him to keep him from seeing Marius. Polite, considerable Louis, if he only knew how reluctant Armand had been to face his Master.

Suddenly Pandora was sitting next to me on the sofa; I gave her a startled look, the quick movements of the ancients could still unsettle me. So Armand and Marius were alone now.

***

_Armand_

Pandora took my hand and led me upstairs, and for a moment I had the mad thought of running away from the house. I wouldn't have been able to come here if Santino had not come with me, and his hand in mine when we arrived had prevented me from turning away and leave the flat abruptly. I couldn't remember being this uncomfortable in the company of the others in ages, the atmosphere in the flat was oppressing. But I had to see Marius, I had come to New Orleans to talk to him. Lestat had said that he needed me, and Pandora had confirmed Lestat's impression. Marius needed to see me. Walking up the stairs and to the guests' room where Marius was I wondered about his well-being, I feared this encounter. Would Marius be angry? Sad? Would he demand I stayed with him? Would he ask forgiveness as Lestat had said? None of these possibilities made me want this meeting, but there was nothing I could do. The time had come.

The room was dim, a candle on the night table gave a soft glow to Marius' face. He was sitting in an armchair, his eyes cast down, his face gaunt and pale. He didn't seem to notice we were there, and only raised his eyes when Pandora called to him. His eyes fixed on me for a moment, and a wave of guilt washed over me, even as I struggled to shake it off. I was not to blame for this, I was not to blame for Sybelle and Benji's deaths, I was not to blame for this pale shadow of my master that was looking at me. Pandora squeezed my hand lightly and went to him, and placing a hand on his back they exchanged some words. Marius looked at her and nodded slowly, and after kissing his cheek, Pandora left us alone. I had not moved an inch, I was still standing near the door, as if it were a saving device I needed to have at hand.

"Please, Amadeo, come. Don't be afraid of me." Marius stood and extended a hand to me, his eyes soft in his pain. I approached him warily, not trusting my voice to be even. A myriad of emotions were running through my soul as I walked to my master. Pain, fear, guilt, deep emotions that struggled to take hold of me at the same time. The story of the veil was really coming to an end with their deaths. It was a closing, now that they were gone nothing remained of those events... nothing. And yet I feared to think about it all again. I didn't know to the present if what I had seen that night in New York had been really Christ's face or an illusion this spirit, Memnoch, had wanted me to see. But it had been a bleeding face, so real... I didn't want to think of it again. Taking a deep breath, I stopped in front of Marius and looked at him.

"Master..." I took the hand he was offering and he enclosed mine in both hands, closing his eyes and trembling. He looked at me, and slowly, raised a hand to my face, caressing my cheek. I was starting to tremble as well. I didn't know what to do or say to soothe his pain.

"I'm sorry, my child. I'm so very sorry for all that happened. I shouldn't have brought them into our realm, you were right all the time, but I so wanted to give them as companions to you." My heart sank in my chest when I saw he was crying, an the sadness I had been fighting since Lestat contacted me two nights ago finally engulfed my heart. Marius was still holding my hand, and he guided me to the armchair, sitting in front of me on the bed.

"I need your forgiveness, Amadeo," he started to say. My eyes filled with tears. "I need to know you don't despise me for their deaths, for what I did."

"No, master, stop saying those things. I don't despise you." He smiled sadly.

"But you don't love me anymore, do you?" A simple question, but it cut through my heart.

"How can you think I don't love you, master? You are my father, my maker, and for that I will always love you. Don't suffer anymore. I forgive you for any pain you have caused me. Have I not caused you pain with my actions many times? Let us forgive each other and be at peace."

Marius looked at me for a moment, and then he nodded slowly, his eyes clearing a bit. I stood and took his hand in mine. I was still sad, but a sense of peace was spreading through my soul.

"I have to go now, master." He stood up as well.

"Santino is waiting for you." I nodded. He cupped my chin with a hand and looked into my eyes.

"You love him so much, I can see it in your eyes. Are you happy with him?"

"Yes, I am happy, master. More than I had ever been." Marius nodded, and let me go.

"If you ever need me..."

"I know. Good bye, master." And turning around I left the room.

I closed the door and walked slowly down the hall and to the stairs. I was exhausted, and sad, but finally at peace. My master had not blamed Sybelle and Benji's deaths on me, and even if it had been painful to see him so sad, I knew he'd recover from this. He was strong, stronger than I had ever been. And I was sure that Pandora would not leave him alone, not now that he needed her company, that he needed her so. As for me, all I wanted was to find Santino and leave the city. I wanted to be home.

Santino was waiting for me in the hall, and I all but collapsed in his arms, oblivious to Lestat's presence. I was trembling slightly, but my lover's closeness and warmth were already calming me. Santino was holding me close, stroking my hair and speaking softly to me. I just wanted to leave.

"Are you alright?"

"Si. I want to leave tonight, please." Santino looked into my eyes, worry plain on his features.

"Maybe we can arrange it... but you look exhausted, Amadeo. I wish you would rest..." He turned to Lestat, who was looking at me in silence. I could not feel Pandora, maybe she had gone out to hunt. "Good-bye, Lestat."

"I would like to know when you leave the city."

Santino nodded, though I could feel him tense. I said good-bye to Lestat, and turned again to my lover, who was holding my jacket in his hands. He helped me put my jacket on, and placing an arm around my shoulders, he led me out of the flat.

***

_Santino_

Armand was walking quietly at my side; he seemed to be lost in thought. I wondered what had been said between him and Marius, apparently they had reached an understanding. Poor Marius, I felt sorry for him now that his youngest fledglings had gone into the fire. Their death had hurt him badly, Pandora and Lestat had been clear about this. To see Armand had probably been necessary for him to know that not all his children were gone. Still I did not approve that we had been asked to come here, the exhausting journey had left its marks on Armand. At least he would be able to rest now that he had talked to Marius. As soon as we reached the hotel, I would call the pilot, and if we traveled westwards, we could leave for Tuscany tonight.

I was glad at the thought that we did not have to stay here any longer, the city made me feel uncomfortable. New Orleans was, and would always be, the territory of Lestat and his coven, and I felt as if I was trespassing on his property. It was not that I did not like him, I just felt that I did not belong here.

Pandora had told me that she and Marius were planning to go to France for a while, and stay with Mael. The druid was a friend of Marius, and I disliked him greatly. There had been a few unpleasant encounters with him in the past, and we had found out soon enough that it was best for us to stay apart as far as possible. Fortunately he hardly ever left the country of his birth anymore, and was always staying close to the old gathering place of the druids, so it was not difficult to avoid crossing his path. Marius seemed to enjoy his company, though, and they would leave within the next nights, maybe even tonight if everything could be arranged. All they had been waiting for was Armand's arrival; it made me angry to think that we could have met them in France as well, it would have been so much easier, and not as tiring as coming here.

But what had happened could not be changed, and now we would return home.

"Are you tired?" I looked at Armand, and he gave me a small smile.

"Yes, but the night air is refreshing. I will sleep at the hotel, or on the plane if we can leave tonight."

"So you are sure that you want to return tonight?" I was not content with his decision, I wanted him to rest, but if he was determined to leave, we would be on the way back to Europe within a few hours.

"Si. I don't want to stay here any longer." I nodded, and brushed my lips over his forehead.

"I'll call the pilot then."

"Thank you." He smiled at me, that charming smile that made him look like the innocent boy he was. Ruffling his hair affectionately, I drew him into a light embrace, and he smiled even more when I touched his lips with mine. I held him tighter as he deepened the kiss, but I did not dare to open my mind to him the way I usually did, and I could feel that he kept his thoughts veiled as well. There were too many of the others around, powerful mind readers who would easily hear what we were thinking. And there was Marius, and even if I did not hold much sympathy for him, I did not want him to be hurt by this. I still did not know if he had forgiven me, and I certainly did not want to tempt him with images of Armand and me kissing. No need to upset him, now that he was so shaken by what had happened, it would have been unnecessarily cruel, and he did not deserve this.

Armand suddenly stiffened in my arms; what was wrong? I looked at him inquiringly, maybe he was tired and needed to sleep? But he did not appear to be more exhausted than minutes ago, and this puzzled me. A wary expression on his face, he turned his head slowly to the right. I followed the direction of his gaze, and saw what I had not expected at all looking at us from the other side of the street.

Eric.

What was he doing here? I had believed him to be with Maharet in Rangoon or whatever country she had decided to grace with her presence at the moment. Neither Pandora nor Lestat had mentioned that he was here, why had he come to New Orleans other than visit Marius or the others who lived in the city? I was certain that he had not traveled here because of Armand or me, we had not known ourselves two nights before that we would be with Marius tonight. It was impossible that Eric had arrived here in such a short time span. No, there had to be another reason for him to come.

I could feel Armand draw back; he was staring at Eric, and Eric was staring at him. I remembered that apart from the gathering in Sonoma they had never met; Armand could not know him, Maharet had taken her former lover and loyal servant to hide her sister from the rest of us as soon as the Mother had died.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, keeping my eyes on him as he approached us slowly.

"I am glad to see you too, Santino," he replied, a mocking smile on his lips. "Am I not allowed to be wandering this wonderful city?" Now he was close enough to touch us if he wanted, and I felt absolutely uncomfortable; all I wished for at this moment was to be on the other side of the earth.

"Do whatever you want. And now please excuse us, we were about to leave." Raising an eyebrow, he flashed me another smile, showing his fangs for the fraction of a second.

"That did not look exactly as if you were leaving, you know. It seemed to me as if you were kissing him."

"I don't see why this should concern you." Being polite would get us nowhere, and I really wanted to leave the city tonight, now that I knew he was here as well.

"Oh, I assure you, it does concern me. More than he," he pointed at Armand, "probably knows. Or did you tell him?"

"Eric, this is enough."

"I am not so sure about that." I sighed, and casting Armand a look, I saw that he was watching with the utmost concentration, observing every move we made, every word we said.

***

_Armand_

I felt the icy touch in my mind, a powerful being that was making sure I knew he had arrived. It was Eric, Maharet's older fledgling, the one who had seemed so afraid when Akasha rose. The only one of us who had lost control on that long forgotten night. He was standing across the street, and he was making sure I understood how powerful he was. I stiffened in Santino's arms, closing my mind to Eric's intrusion, and he withdrew. But I knew for certain that if he wanted he would easily rip off my defenses.

I turned to look at him, and so did Santino. I could feel my lover's surprise, and wariness. He seemed completely uncomfortable in Eric's presence. And the harsh exchange of words between them convinced me they had not parted on good terms the last time they had met. I knew they have traveled together at some point in time. The exact passage of Lestat's book came to my mind: Santino, for instance, a black-haired Italian, who arrived one evening on foot, with a youthful companion named Eric. I wondered about the last time when they had last been together. And I wondered if they had been lovers. I had never asked.

_"Eric, this is enough." _

_ "I am not so sure about that."_

Santino sighed and I could feel his gaze on me, but I could not ask my questions now, not in front of Eric.

_::Go on, ask. You'll be surprised.:: _Eric's mind voice cut painfully through my shields, but I managed to keep my face blank. Santino noticed, nevertheless, and he took my hand in his, turning to look at Eric, a fierce protectiveness showing in his eyes. Eric just smiled.

"He knows we have been lovers. He is thinking of it right now." Santino was furious.

"Stop this, Eric!" A slow smile appeared on the fiend's lips.

"You were always so defiant, Santino. I like that. I'll leave you now. But we are not finished still." And with a final smile he vanished into the night.

I could feel Santino trembling in anger, and for a moment I believed he would go after Eric and continue the argument. But he turned to look at me instead, and his hand caressed my cheek, looking worriedly at me.

"Are you alright?" I nodded, I was still too shocked and too angry to be able to talk. Santino sighed, gathering me into his arms. I placed my hands on his chest, and rested my forehead against his cheek.

"Amadeo, I'm sorry about this. I didn't know Eric was here." He peered into my eyes, made me look at him, and I could see he was troubled. This encounter had unsettled him. I had never seen him like this.

"You are not to blame for Eric's appearance, Santo... but tell me... were you lovers or not? I have never asked before, but now I need to know." He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, struggling for control, he was trembling slightly still. When he opened his eyes again, his gaze was clear.

"No, ragazzo. We have never been lovers. We traveled together for a while, that's all." I believed him, but then why had Eric done this?

"I don't know why he came here," Santino said, reading my mind. My shields were down again. I was just too exhausted to build them up after Eric's intrusion. I sighed softly and closed my eyes, leaning on Santino for support. A storm was threatening to start, and the night was darker now.

"Let's go back to the hotel, please." He nodded, and called a cab. I almost fell asleep in the car, and when we arrived at our suite I didn't stop until I reached the bed, collapsing on the mattress. I could hear Santino calling my pilot, but I already knew we wouldn't be able to leave tonight. The storm had started and it would go on for the rest of the night.

"We will have to stay here tonight, ragazzo." Santino said. He seemed now more troubled than me about staying one more night in the city. He settled next to me, smoothing my hair, and looking at me.

"Did Eric hurt you?"

"He cut through my shields... that was painful. But I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"You look so tired, caro." I smiled sleepily.

"I'll be fine when we are back home." Santino smiled too, but I could see something else was in his mind. Eric perhaps? I remembered he had implied he would return.

"Is Marius alright?"

"He was so very sad when I saw him, he asked for my forgiveness... it makes me sad to see him like this. But I'm sure he will recover, he is so very strong." Santino nodded, placing a hand on my cheek.

"And you, caro? I wish you would recover from this too. I am worried for you." I closed my eyes and sighed. I wasn't comfortable with worrying him so much.

"I am sorry, beloved. Coming here has been... as if closing a chapter of my life. Benji and Sybelle are no more, and I am still alive... Lestat has recovered... Nothing remains of the events of New York, of the madness and zealot the veil brought within us." I touched his cheek, and smiled at him. I knew he didn't like at all to talk about the veil. "Marius was gentle with me, we have made our peace. I feared he would blame their deaths on me, but he didn't, he blames himself." Santino nodded and we talked softly for a while. If Eric wouldn't have come tonight we would have been at peace again.

My eyes started to close, even though the night had still not come to an end. I could feel Santino's worry as he started to undress me. I tried to smile, to assure him everything would be all right. But I was so very tired! He slipped into the bed, and gathered me close, stroking my hair as if lulling me to sleep. The last thing I remember, before drifting into sleep, was his face, brow creased, eyes full of worry. Was he thinking of Eric? Would Eric really come back?

***

_Santino_

Why had he come? What had made him do what he had done? I could simply find no reason for Eric to act the way he did, and that made me feel uncomfortable. If there was something I did not like at all, it was not being able to predict what somebody would do. Usually it was not difficult to at least guess approximately what would happen, but Eric was an absolute enigma to me at the moment. I did not know him as well as I could have done, when we had been traveling together, I had tried to keep a certain distance to him.

Armand was falling asleep again, Eric had exhausted him when he broke through his shields. I continued stroking my lover's hair until I was sure he slept; he had to recover from his meeting with Marius, and the encounter with Eric had given him the rest. He would not wake again before dawn, I was sure about that.

He looked so very young; when his eyes were closed, it was impossible to think him a day older than seventeen. His face was relaxed, he had rested his head on my chest as he often did when something had disturbed him. I held him in my arms, wishing that I could erase the memories of this night. What had happened only concerned Eric and me, but I feared that Armand would suffer from it.

"I am so very sorry, ragazzo," I whispered, looking at the sleeping form of my beloved, his beautiful face. "I should have sensed his approach... I wasn't careful enough, and you were hurt by him, only because of me. He says that he and I have been lovers, but he is lying... Don't believe what he says, he doesn't tell the truth, he never did..."

Stroking Armand's curls again, I told him what had happened between Eric and me in the past, that we had been traveling together for a while, and that I had left him one night. There were things I did not tell him, though. That I had been with Eric for means of protection from others, that he had been my defender against the covens. I did not tell him that Eric had fallen in love with me, and that this had been the reason for me to leave him; that I had not even liked him a lot, but had only been using him. He had been so angry when I had left, soon after he had taken me to see his maker. Maybe he had believed it would impress me to see one as old as Maharet, but the truth was that it frightened me. Her mere presence was enough to make me feel uneasy, and I constantly thought that if I did anything she or Eric disapproved of, I would be in serious trouble. From that night on I had begun to distance myself from him, and when he had tried to get me into his bed, it had been over, and I had left.

I could not possibly tell this to Armand.

He probably would understand, but there was no use in telling him what had happened. Nothing that had occurred back then was important now, all that mattered was that apparently Eric tried to have his revenge. And I did not believe that he would care about Armand at all.

The plane would be waiting for us at sunset, if we were fast enough, Eric would not notice that we were gone until it was too late. We would simply disappear, return to Europe. Pandora and Marius would be there, they could help if we should need them. Eric would not dare come too close to us if he knew of this; he was a coward, had always been one. The presence of the others would scare him away, and we would be safe. If we could only leave this city where it was necessary to shield so well that it was difficult, if not impossible, to clearly sense others.

The storm was getting worse, and I could hear the first raindrops hammer on the windows. Flying tonight would have been dangerous, but maybe we should have left anyway, to escape this situation. What if Eric decided to return tomorrow? Lightning irradiated the room for the fraction of a second, and a moment later loud thunder could be heard. Armand turned and nestled closer, shivering. Wrapping him in the covers, I held him in my arms, hoping that the thundering would not wake him; he needed to rest, and I did not want him to collapse out of sheer exhaustion.

I remembered that he had mentioned the Veil again; talking of what had happened back then was something I absolutely disliked, so I had not replied anything. But now that his children had died, he was preoccupied with it again. Apparently he drew a connection between them and his attempted suicide; he had told me, and I had also read, that those two mortals had saved him. But that was no reason to go through the whole ordeal again! They had died, yes, so what about it? Certainly Memnoch had not caused their death. Sybelle had gone mad, and Benji had been too weak to fight her when she had dragged him into the flames. It was as simple as that. And if they had never been made vampires, what would have happened to them? Benji would have led a corrupt life, and Sybelle would have ended in an asylum. The Devil had nothing to do with what had become of them, or with their death, because there was no Devil. They had lived their lives as long as possible, but their time had finally been over. Armand and Marius would have to realize this, and accept it.

Slipping out of the bed, I closed the shutters and drew the curtains, securing the room for the day. At the reception I had left the order not to disturb us in any case, we would be safe here. I lay down again, closed my eyes and rested my head on the pillow, waiting for dawn to come. I did not want to think anymore of Eric, Memnoch or Armand's dead children. Finally sleep came and freed me from those thoughts.

***

_Armand_

_I could feel the dawn coming as I stood on the steps of the Cathedral while Dora cried to everyone who would listen to her that she had God's face in her hands. God's face! What did she know of the face of Christ! She had not seen what I had seen, she had not seen that bleeding face looking at me, calling to me. And yet I was aware that I had been here before, that I had been standing on the same spot, waiting for the sun to come, and that I had survived. Then why was this happening again? I could hear Lestat's anguished cries and David urging him to leave. And I could feel the sun that was about to burn my skin. I wanted to run, I wanted to seek shelter this time. I would not do it again, never again... the zealot was gone. I tried to move, to follow Lestat, but I found myself held firmly in place by Benji and Sybelle..._

"NOOO!" I awoke screaming, and I would have leapt out of the bed if strong arms had not prevented it. Strong arms that held me without suffocating me, like Benji and Sybelle had done. But that was not possible, was it? They were dead, already rested in peace.

"Ragazzo..." Santino's voice brought me out of the fog my mind was still in. I was finally aware that this was our room at the hotel, and that everything had been a dream.

"Santino..."

"I'm here." My lover's scent was suddenly all around me, his soft hair brushing my face as he rocked me in his arms, his hands touching me, holding me, his soft lips kissing my cheek. "I'm here, ragazzo, it was a nightmare, calm yourself." I realized I was shivering.

"I'm sorry." Strong hands still stroking my hair, so soothing...

"Don't be." I looked up at my lover and realized that he had seen it all in my mind... and he was shocked. I sighed, closing my eyes. I didn't like it that he had been forced to see this.

"I want to be out of this city tonight," I said softly, "even if we have to walk until we reach the sea." Santino kissed my forehead and told me that my pilot was already waiting for us. That we should hunt and go directly to the airport. It was then that I realized he was already dressed. I had overslept.

I dressed quickly while Santino made a couple of calls. Soon we were out in the streets looking for prey, while the few things we had brought with us were being delivered to my plane. I needed badly to hunt, I thirsted for human blood, and Santino was pleased that he would not have to force me to feed tonight. But I could see he was worried still. His mind was tightly closed, and mine was the same. I wondered if Eric was still in the city, but dared not talk about him. Santino seemed disturbed enough and all I wanted was to leave. And I had the feeling that we had talked about Eric at some point of the night, but I had no clear memory of it. It was just something in the back of my mind

Santino told me that Marius had already left the city, that Lestat had contacted him early in the night, that both Lestat and Louis had left with him. They would probably stay in Paris for a couple of nights, an then return to New Orleans. Marius would stay in Paris. I was glad to know that my maker was already in Europe, being away from here would help him to heal. Santino took my hand, and we walked hurriedly until we reached the worst part of the city, looking for those souls that would feed our hunger tonight.

Fate guided us to a couple of runaways, two young boys who had left their homes looking for "the adventure of life", looking for what they could not possibly find in the streets. Looking for love. Their souls had already been burnt away by indifference and lack of caring, and now they would find a peaceful death in our arms. I turned to look at Santino, and then I called to one of them, while my lover lured the other into his arms.

I embraced the shivering youth, stroking his soft hair and lulling him into a semi-trance state, painting for him a world of love and caring he would never have. He moaned softly in my arms, talking about his loneliness, telling me of a father he never knew, and of a mother that never cared for him. It made me sad, he was so young and he so wanted to die! I drew him closer, filling his mind with more fantasies, until he was trembling, and crying, and telling me how happy he was. I caressed his cheek for the last time and sank my fangs in his neck, taking the first draught while he struggled still to talk. I silenced him with a hand, and then I cradled his body in my arms, and drank deeper still, the swoon weakening my knees until I was on the floor, still drinking from him. I had not fed like this in many nights.

I felt his heart flutter like a caged bird, and finally stop. I swallowed his death, and I saw the many colors that left his body while I had him still in my arms. Poor lonely child! I looked at him once more, and then I lay him on the street, making sure to erase the punctures in his neck with a bit of my blood. I turned to look for Santino, but he was not anywhere near. I realized I had walked away from him. We had been in an alley when the boys crossed our paths. I rushed to the alley, calling to him in a soft voice only preternatural ears would hear. But I got no answer.

I was about to reach the alley when I realized that my lover was not alone. I sensed a presence, I sensed another one of us. A powerful mind. Eric. I hurried my pace, afraid to find that Santino was hurt. But it was not so. The scene that unfolded in front of me was a different one. And for the first time in many months I wanted to die.

***

_Santino_

As soon as Armand had calmed again from his nightmare, we left to hunt, roaming the dark streets of the quarters no tourist ever visited. Here it was easy to find victims who wanted to die, and it was never difficult to let the bodies disappear afterwards. We quickly found two runaways, and as usual I let Armand choose first. When he held his victim in his arms, I took the second one, embracing him as I sank my fangs into his neck. He struggled to get free, he was aware of what was happening to him, and that he was about to die. I hardly ever bothered to send images into my victims' minds; they were dying to satiate my hunger, that was a fact they could as well know.

The boy was already weakening, when I suddenly felt another presence. Armand, I assumed, but I was not completely sure; the other's mind was shielded tightly, and I had only noticed him or her because of the sound of steps behind me. Once aware that there is somebody, it is never difficult to find the mental presence as well. I turned slowly, and found that it was not my lover who was leaning against a tree, staring at me, but Eric. And I had so hoped not to meet him again.

I drew back from my victim, still holding him in my arms, to see what Eric was doing. The blood from the boy's wound was flowing down his neck, soaked his dirty shirt. He would die, no matter if I continued draining him, or just left him alone. I let him slip to the ground, and he curled up there, groaning in pain.

Eric was smiling maliciously, and came closer, his eyes fixed on my face.

"Oh, I am sorry... Have I interrupted you?"

"I have no time for your games, Eric, so look for somebody else to antagonize." I did not try to sound friendly, or at least polite; he was well aware that I was not at all delighted to see him again.

"So unfriendly... What would your darling Amadeo say when he hears that?" He was so near now that I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Leave him out of this."

"No, he is deeply involved already. After all," Eric paused a second, "you love him, don't you? You prefer him to me. Or do you only lust after him, his adolescent body, his pretty face? Maybe his mind does not interest you at all... Oh, I remember, you have had his mind already, his spirit has already bent to your will. Do you crave the body now? Will you use him as you used me?"

"You are an idiot, Eric." I struggled to stay calm, I did not want to lose my composure, I needed to think and find a way out of this. "I love Armand, and if you cannot accept or understand this, it is your problem, and not mine."

"Are you sure about that?" He was frightening me, and I only hoped that he had not realized it by now.

"Go, leave us alone before I call the others for help." I saw him flinch at this; still the same coward, Eric? "Lestat will not be pleased to hear of this, and neither will Marius." He was becoming unsure, I had hit a soft spot. "They love Armand, and will not allow anybody to hurt him."

"Exactly." He smiled again, making me want to run.

Suddenly his hands were on my shoulders, he had moved too fast for me to see, closing the distance between us. I tried to break free when I felt his mouth at my neck, a futile attempt. Compared to him, I was weak as a fledgling; wrapping an arm round my waist, he held me in place as he sank his fangs into my neck. Again I struggled to get away, squirming in his embrace. I was weakening, he was draining me like one of his victims, making me dizzy from the rapid blood loss.

"What do you want to do, kill me?" I choked, and felt him chuckle against my skin.

_::Do you really think I could destroy you? Murder is such an ugly word.:: _With that, he drew back, and if he had not supported me, I would have fallen to the ground, where the still groaning boy was lying in his last breaths. Eric looked at him, at the blood that had drenched the torn, dirty shirt, and then at me. With a swift motion he rose his hand to his throat, made a deep incision with his fingernails. Blood was flowing from the wound immediately, I watched, mesmerized, as it trickled on his pale skin. The smell seemed to invite me, I thirsted for it, all I wanted was to drink, to satiate my hunger.

Eric looked at me; bastard, he knew exactly that I craved for blood now that he had taken so much from me. His hand was suddenly at my neck, and he pulled me close, pressing my lips against his throat, where the wound was already healing. I drank in deep draughts, leaning against him, felt that he was running his hands up and down my back. What game was he playing? Forcing myself to draw back, I stared at his face, trying to read what he was thinking, what this all meant. He was still restraining me, I could not possibly free myself. The smell of his blood lingered, mingled with those of the blood and the sweat of the mortal, who had died finally. The thirst still raged in me, I badly needed to feed again before we boarded the plane.

"What made you think I would allow you to leave?" Eric whispered, loosening his grip a little before he leant forward and pressed his lips on mine. Again I tasted his blood, he had bitten his tongue, and my mouth was filled with it. I swallowed, I had to, I could not breathe anymore, and the scent, the taste were all I could think of.

This time he was the one to draw back, smiling as I blinked, confused.

"Look, over there." He made me turn my head, and when I recognized the small figure of Armand, I froze. This could not have happened, this had to be a nightmare. Reality could not be that cruel. I was sleeping, and only dreaming this. But at the same time I knew it to be true, I knew that this was really happening. Armand stared at us, and I could very well imagine what he had to be thinking now; that I betrayed him, that I did not love him anymore. He watched as Eric let me go and walked towards him. Eric stopped in front of Armand, a grin on his face.

"Do you still believe him when he says that we have never been lovers? Think about it, Armand." With those words, he disappeared. I called Armand's name, I had to tell him what had happened, that it was not the way it had looked like. But he did not react; he gave me a last look, then he turned and was gone.

***

_Armand_

Santino was leaning against Eric, drinking from him, and the bastard was caressing my lover's back, and breathing in my lover's scent. The beautiful hair had got loose, and I could see Eric's fingers running through those silky strands that had been only mine to touch. I felt ill, I could not breathe anymore, couldn't even make a sound, couldn't move. As in a dream I watched as Santino drew back and looked at Eric, not leaving his arms, not trying to get free. And then Eric kissed him, and Santino answered the kiss.

I wished to die. Maybe I was dead already, and this was supposed to be my hell. Maybe I had died on the stairs of Saint Patrick's, and this was part of some punishment for the bad things I'd done. Maybe I was dead.

Santino was looking at me, and I couldn't see any of the old warmth in his eyes, they seemed cold, alien. And Eric was smiling as he walked towards me. I so wanted to kill him! But what for? Even if I had the strength that wouldn't bring Santino back to me.

My heartbeat was racing, and I could feel my blood rushing through my body, the ringing in my ears so loud that I could not possibly hear anything that was said. But Eric managed to cut through that hazy fog that seemed to surround me, through that infernal sound that was my heartbeat, and his words only confirmed what my eyes had already seen. Santino had lied to me. Not only had they been lovers, but now that Eric was back Santino would leave with him. My mind screamed against this truth, it could not be, I couldn't have been so blind, I couldn't have let myself be deceived like this.

_::You really think so?::_ Eric's mind voice still reached me, though he had already left the alleyway. _::He managed to manipulate you into obedience long ago, he was your master once. He had you love him. He has done it again, and you were child enough to think that he would love you this time. Santino is mine.::_

Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered why Eric had left, but the immensity of what I had seen drowned every other consideration. Eric would be back, he had probably left us to talk for the last time. I just wanted to stop looking into those eyes. I still loved him so!

I was standing in the same place, unable to move, and Santino was staring at me. It seemed that he was saying something... what else did he want? He had destroyed me completely in one night. I could not make out the words, and when I looked at his face I saw Eric kissing him, and my lover... no, not my lover anymore, Santino answering the kiss. The scene grew bigger in my mind until I could not think of anything else. His face, his lips, his eyes... his love that had never been mine. All he would give to Eric now. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to leave, I had to erase those black eyes from my mind, those hands that had made me a prisoner again, no... worse than a prisoner because I had craved to be held... I had to kill the love I still felt for him... or I would die.

I turned around and fled, moving as fast as I could, not bothering to look back. I had to leave this cursed place where I had been betrayed once again, where my love had always meant so little for others. Where I had learnt, once more, that I was alone. But where to go? Even in the farthest point of the world I would still feel this love, I would still feel his taste in my mouth, his hands touching my body, his scent surrounding me. I had to hide from myself, from my own heart, but first I had to disappear so the others could not find me again.

I reached the airport without ever realizing how, I walked past mortals that questioned me about my valise and nonsense like that. One of them even dared ask if I was traveling alone. I didn't bother to give explanations to anyone. I mesmerized them all, one by one, as they came in front of me, trying to stop me with questions I was not in the mood to answer. Finally there was my plane, and my pilot waiting for me, an inquiring look on his face. I told him I was ready to leave and he asked about Santino, if we should wait for him. I mumbled something about him staying in the city for a couple of nights, and soon the plane was in the air, flying westwards.

I slumped down on a seat, closing my eyes, and trying not to think. But it was not possible for me to forget, or to seek oblivion in sleep. I was too shaken. Watching the starless sky through the window, I waited until the pilot announced we had reached a safe height. Then I left my seat and started pacing along the length of the plane. I was conscious that the pilot was taking me to Italy, to the place that was no longer my home. But I didn't bother to change the course. Why should I? What did it matter where the plane took me? Santino would not go after me, he was probably with Eric now. I closed my eyes to the pain, I would not cry for him. If he had fooled me it had been my fault for being so damned naive. Why should Santino love me? What was I to him?

But his love had been so real to me, his presence, his warmth, his body that had been mine so many times... his hands that held my soul to his heart. It had been too good to be real, to last forever. It had been a dream to have his love, and now I was awake. And all I wanted was to sleep, to sink into oblivion, to bury myself somewhere so I could stop thinking of him. But I was not allowed that mercy this time. My body refused to grow numb, my mind refused to give up. I was awake in my hell.

***

_Santino_

I saw Armand run, wanted to follow him, to tell him what had happened, that it had not been the way it must have had seemed to him. But he had simply disappeared, his mind shielded tightly so I could not possibly find him, no matter how often I tried. There were too many mortal minds disturbing me; impossible to find Armand when he was veiling his thoughts. All I could detect was Eric, leaving the city rapidly as far as I could tell. Coward, he had accomplished what he had wanted, and now he ran to watch from a safe distance! If I ever saw him again, he'd wish he had never done this.

But this was not the time to think of abstract possibilities, I had to find Armand! What if he tried to harm himself because of this? I could not bear the thought that he might kill himself because of a misunderstanding, because I had not told him everything he should have known. Again I tried to find him, again I felt nothing. Think, Santino. Think. Where would he go? The Night Island maybe? No, he had opened it to the other members of the coven, if he wanted solitude - and I was sure about that - he would hardly go there. New York held too many bad memories... or would he try to step into the sun again at the very same spot as before? I could not know what he might do now, he was as unpredictable as a wounded animal. A wound I had caused; if anything happened to him, I was the one to blame. Maybe Marius had been right to doubt that I was good company for Armand... Stop this. Stop feeling guilty, that won't help at all now. What is important is that Armand is found, he must not continue believing that what he has seen is the truth. But where had he gone? He had just run, he could be anywhere. It did not present any difficulties to him to buy or steal a car, or a boat. I would just have to start looking for him; I wished Lestat had not left the city yet, for him it would have been easy to find Armand, no matter where he was. But he and Louis were already in Paris, together with Marius.

Maybe he had not left the city yet? He could be packing his things, I could have missed him when I scanned for him. I ran through the streets as fast as I could, it would be unforgivable if I missed him only because I had not thought of this sooner. The few mortals I passed could not see me, felt just a sudden cold breeze. But even as I rushed towards the Ponchartrain, I knew that he would not be there; still I had to check, to make sure that my feelings did not betray me. I entered the lobby, once again glad that blood stains were hardly visible on black clothes, and took the stairs. I would be faster that way, and I did not want the elevator to delay me more than necessary.

Cautiously I knocked at the door of the suite we had shared, and when I heard no response, I opened the door, a little surprised to find it unlocked. Maybe we had forgotten to lock it when we had left, in the hurry we had been in it would be understandable. Or maybe Armand was here, was waiting inside so I could explain to him that everything had only been a misunderstanding, that Eric was to blame for what had happened. The main room was empty, the way we had left it in the evening. Nobody had touched anything, nothing had changed. Only the flowers in the vases had become wilted, had showered the table with withered petals. The doors to the bedroom and the bathroom were not closed, and I could see that Armand was not here. His suitcase was still where he had left it; he had never returned here.

Somebody was here, though.

I could hear a powerful heartbeat coming from the balcony; who was it? Had Eric returned, now that he had succeeded in driving Armand away? If it really was the bastard who was standing out there, I would... I would... what? Attack him and let him burn me on the spot? That would hardly help anybody. I had to stay reasonable, had to find Armand, had to get Eric out of my mind for now. The time for revenge would come, now there were more important things to do. Whoever was standing out there, leaning against the railing, had noticed me and was coming inside, raised a hand to draw back the net curtain. When I saw the familiar face I sighed with relief; I had completely forgotten that not all the others had departed with Marius.

"I suppose you can explain to me why Armand was in such a hurry to leave the city," Pandora said and sat down on a chair, not bothering if her long, flowing dress got crumpled.

"You have sensed him? Where did he go? And why are you here?" She shook her head, smiling a little, and pulled a few strands of hair out of her face.

"So many questions, which one should I answer first? I am here because Marius asked me to keep an eye on you. Armand looked so weary when he came to us that Marius was worried about him, and wanted to make sure that the little one does not over exhaust himself completely. And because he thought that my presence would disturb Armand and you less than his, he told me to watch you, and meet with him in Paris as soon as you have arrived home."

"But where is Armand? I have to find him!" Pandora frowned.

"First I would like to know why he ran from you in the first place, then I will decide if I can tell you."

"Pandora, please!" She raised a delicate eyebrow, apparently it puzzled her to see me lose my composure. But still she did not talk, and knowing her, I was well aware that she would remain silent until she was told what had happened.

***

_Armand_

The plane had landed in Florence, and I had traveled to Siena by car, and then to the village. I wasn't even sure why I had come back. Maybe I wanted to make sure this all had not been a dream, a creation from my mind. That I had really lived here with Santino for half a year, that we had loved each other in this peaceful place. Maybe. I had to see it all again. But as I approached the villa I realized I would not be able to keep the little control I still had of myself if I entered the house again. So I passed it by. I headed to the village.

I parked the car near the north portal, and walked up past vineyards and olive groves. This had been the same path we had taken so many times to reach the village, this had been the place where we had shared many a kiss, half hidden under the trees. But all of it was gone now, it was over, and the memories of that happy time were only shadows that would fade in time... but not before leaving their painful marks on me. I could feel the blood tears rolling down my face, and I wiped at them hastily. I didn't want to cry... All of it had been a lie, a horrible game Santino had played with me. This time he had managed to deceive me without having to starve me in a cell for five months, this time he had kept me happy and trusting, this time I had been a willing fool.

But why? Why had he done this? I could not understand, there was no reason! I was no threat to him, it would have been so easy to part ways in Venice... but he had asked to travel with me. And I, who was already entranced by those mesmerizing eyes, already driven to him by some inexplicable spell, had agreed to go with him. Oh, I had been completely happy the year that passed, and when Marius came to us to try to take me back to his home, I had clung to Santino as if he were my life. He had been. And Santino had fought fiercely to keep me with him, even at risk of his own life. Why? There was a missing piece in this puzzle...

Maybe it had been Eric's strength? He was far more powerful than Santino, and could have restrained him easily if he had wanted to. But that hadn't been what I had seen. Santino had answered his kiss, he had been drinking from Eric when I stepped into the alleyway, had made no effort to leave the bastard's arms. Don't be a fool, Armand. The truth is in front of your eyes. He doesn't love you, never has.

I realized that I was already in the village, walking the cobble stone paths, breathing in the scent of the beautiful flowers in the windowsills, almost stepping on a cat every two steps. I had so loved this place when we arrived here! A beautiful place for a beautiful dream. I heard a small sound and looked down to find a white and black cat purring and rubbing its soft fur against my legs. I looked at it for a moment, a memory lingering in my mind... I looked up and a white small house appeared in front of me. An old woman I knew was coming hurriedly toward me, plain worry in his eyes.

"Amadeo? Is that you?" She stood before me and took my hands in hers, peering at my face. I struggled to remember her name, but my mind was like a hazy fog.

"Maria..." I finally whispered. The charming old woman who had so kindly welcomed me to her home... when Santino brought me with him to visit her.

"What has happened to you, child?" She raised a hand and touched my cheek with the liberty the old ones take with whom they believe young. "You are freezing, come inside. I will give you something hot to drink, and this time you will drink it, not only hold it in your hands."

"Grazie signora, but I have to go..."

"And where are you going, child? Where is Santino?"

"I don't know... I mean, he is on a trip..." It was becoming more and more difficult to resist her, she had still my hands in hers and looked so worried for me.

"And he left you alone in the villa? I know you are already a young man," she smiled a bit, "perfectly capable of living alone. But you seem to be ill. Let this old woman take care of you. At least rest in my house for this night... Let me call Santino." I shook my head, smiling a bit, so as to calm her. I had not fed still, and I was sure I looked as miserable as I felt.

"I have to leave tonight, signora. I only came to say good-bye," I lied. But then it wasn't really a lie. I had come to say good-bye to this part of my life. I managed to assure her enough so that she finally let me go. But after this encounter I had no strength to stay in the village more time. I had to leave.

I drove the car, forcing it until I was in Siena again, but it was late. I would have to stay in the city for the day. I looked indifferently at the paling sky. What did life mean to me now? But I didn't have the energy to even try, I just wanted to sleep, to bury myself in some place and forget about Santino. I had to kill this love I still felt for him. I had to. I found a hotel and once in a room I let myself drop on the bed. Lying on the mattress my mind started to drift. What would happen if I fell asleep before closing the shutters? I would certainly burn, maybe die. And what would the mortals think when they found my remains? My eyes were starting to close, maybe this was the way it would be. But something inside me rebelled against these mad thoughts. It was not my time to die still... it wasn't. I left the bed and closed the shutters. I would sleep for the day, and as soon as the sun set I would drive to Florence, and then I would fly to Rome.

***

_Santino_

Slumping down on a chair, I told Pandora all that had happened since Armand and I had left Lestat's flat. I talked of the first time we had seen Eric here, and described to her what had made Armand run from me this night. She listened to me carefully, only interrupting me a few times to ask for a more detailed description of something. I tried to tell her everything that seemed important to me, growing more and more impatient. Didn't she see that what had occurred had been a horrible misunderstanding, and that both Armand and I were victims of it? I understood that she wanted to be sure that I had not done this on purpose, but she must have seen that already! We were losing time, precious time in which Armand could disappear anywhere in the world; what if he decided to end it this time? He had been so hurt, had appeared so completely and utterly destroyed when he had looked at me one last time before he had run. I reached the end of my tale, that I had come back to the hotel, hoping that Armand would be here, only to find that he had never entered the rooms.

"When I saw you, I hoped you would help me to find him. Pandora, I must know where he is, I am afraid he may hurt himself! You do not know what state he was in when he saw me in Eric's arms, or you would not hesitate and keep questioning me. We have to find him!" She looked at me, the beautiful eyes full of concern.

"You know him better than I do, but are you sure that he would do anything fatal because of this?"

"Pandora, try to understand him, try to think like he does! Whenever he was with somebody who loved him, that person was taken away from him or left him alone; he must think that this is exactly what is happening now. You have seen how shaken he was when his children died, I fear what he might do now that he believes I have left him too."

"So you think that he may go into the sun again." A statement, not a question. "The last time I sensed him he was at the airport."

"The airport! He could be anywhere then!" She smiled softly.

"It will not be difficult to get the schedule and the planned destination of his plane from the airport authorities. If he does not change his plans, we can find him easily."

"You have no idea how much this helps me." Coming over to me, she reached for my hands and pulled me to my feet.

"Come, I will take you to the airport, you were right that there is no time to lose." Leading me out on the balcony, she wrapped her arms around my waist, and took to the air, oblivious to the few mortals who were watching her from the street below. I could only hope that they would blame what they had seen on alcohol or any other drugs, or those of us living in New Orleans would have to be a lot more careful until this incident was forgotten.

Pandora flew fast, and soon we arrived at the airport. I was glad to feel the ground under my feet again, flying was not something I enjoyed, especially when I was carried. It was only a matter of minutes until we had found out about the destination of Armand's plane.

"Why would he want to go there?" Pandora wondered, staring at the printout with the estimated schedule. "I would have expected him to go to Paris, or Kiev, but Florence?" She gave me a questioning look, knowing that I could explain this to her if she asked long enough. And explain his destination I could; it was strange, though, that he would return to the village again. Maybe he had not expected anybody to look for him there; nobody knew of my villa, and he certainly did not expect me to search for him. A perfect hiding place. I only hoped that I would find him there; what if the memories of the time we had spent together there were too painful for him to stay in the house? I would just have to try, and if he wasn't there, I would at least have a starting point for my search for him.

"I own a villa in Tuscany, we were staying there before Lestat called us to come here. He might be there." But what if he wasn't? What if he had changed his mind and had ordered the pilot to take him somewhere else? It would take me weeks to find him then, and I did not have this time!

"Calm yourself." Pandora had read my thoughts, I had forgotten to keep my shields up. "We will try your house at first, and if he should not be there, we will think of what to do next." It was only now that I noticed she kept saying 'we'. I was glad that she would accompany me, I could need all help I could get to find Armand. Pandora was powerful, it would be a lot easier for her to find him than it was for me.

Half an hour later I was watching the lights of the city below us grow dimmer and dimmer, until they finally disappeared. Pandora had suggested at first that she would fly on herself, and carry me; but if we had done that, we would have been completely exhausted when we arrived in Italy, while gaining perhaps two hours. It had been tempting to take her offer, but it would not have helped at all if we were tired for the whole night then. So we had borrowed Lestat's plane; we could rest and would arrive in Florence shortly after sunset. Flying during the day was risky, but Pandora had made sure that the pilot and copilot would not disturb us in any case; and the small hiding place Lestat had built in the baggage compartment would serve us well during the daylight sleep.

Before the plane crossed the border between night and day, Pandora tried to locate Armand, but without success; if he was sleeping, it was close to impossible to find him. I prayed that this was the reason why she could not detect him; I would never be able to forgive myself if what had happened had driven him into the sun.

I could feel the daylight approach; the plane was completely sun proof, Lestat had made sure of that. Leaning back in my seat, I closed my eyes, praying again that I would be able to find Armand before it was too late. It did not even matter to me if he could forgive what he had seen, I simply needed to make sure that he knew what had happened, and that he did not believe he had been left again.

***

_Armand_

I had been awake for nearly two hours, and all I had done was stare at the ceiling, unable to do anything else. My body was starting to grow numb. I was not hungry anymore, but I could still feel the cold. It would disappear also... in time. I sighed. I wasn't sure what I was doing here still. I could not gather enough energy to leave the bed. Why should I? It would change nothing. I would be alone still. What was the meaning of my life? What was the purpose of it? Nobody loved me for long. They always left me. Maybe it was my fault, maybe it was something I did... I smiled bitterly. My life had been an endless chain of nights without meaning. And I hadn't even been able to end it.

I was supposed to be driving to Florence, but somehow I couldn't find enough motivation to leave the bed. If only I could sleep during the night... I had lost that relief. It would have been so easy to slip into oblivion and never awake... But it seemed I could only sleep when Santino was close. I hadn't realized it until now. I had been able to rest because he had been there for me. I knew he would be near when I awoke, to hold me, to soothe me if I had had a nightmare, to make love to me.

I had to stop thinking of him. I was longing for him, and he was probably lying with Eric somewhere... making love to him... drinking from him... probably laughing at me for being so naive... I should have realized that it was all a lie... but his love had been so real for me.

I had not changed my clothes since I left New Orleans. It didn't seem important to care about those things anymore. But then I had worried Maria, that had been selfish of me. I should have been more careful...

If only I could find the motivation to leave the bed and drive to Florence... I couldn't remember why I wanted to go... I knew my plane was there... and that I had wanted to fly somewhere... But where? And why? I shrugged. It didn't matter anymore.

The night was cold outside. I had not fed so I could feel the cold more keenly. But I wasn't hungry at all. I closed my eyes trying to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. I started to grow uneasy, I was too close to his house... I had to leave... yes, leave and be done with this coming to Tuscany. I would drive to Florence, and then I would board my plane and let the pilot take me somewhere. I was sure he would have my planned schedule. I left the bed and walked to the bathroom just to see my face on the mirror. I frowned when I saw myself. My skin was too pale, I didn't want the clerks fussing around me, asking if they should call a doctor. It would be better to just leave without bothering to talk with them. I had paid for a week anyway.

I dropped myself from the window and soon I was in the car, driving towards the city walls. I had enough time to reach Florence before dawn; it wasn't even midnight. Rain had started to fall, making me cold. But I paid no mind to it. I couldn't feed, so there was nothing I could do about it. I was about to speed the car and take the highway when the city's cemetery appeared in front of me. It was outside the walls, and in the modern part of the city. I looked at it in fascination. It was deserted at this hour of the night. I couldn't feel anyone walking nearby. And it so called to me...

I parked the car near the entrance and walked inside, looking around. It was a beautiful cemetery, old tombs mingled with new ones. And it was so peaceful... I could be alone here, nobody would disturb me with questions about my well-being. Nobody would look for me. I could bury myself and rest. I walked around, looking for a suitable place. I had never gone to ground so I wasn't sure what I was looking for. I just walked around, shivering under the rain and wondering if I would be able to do it. The experience was too close to dying... too close to the Monastery of the Caves But then it was a way to end it all without more pain. Many vampires didn't rise again once in the earth. Maybe that would be my way.

The rain got worse, and I started shivering uncontrollably, so I looked for a place to cover myself until it was over. I found an old tomb, the railings rusted by time and lack of care. I opened the iron door and entered inside, the stench of death filling my nostrils and bringing so many memories to the front. This was the smell of the covens... this had been the smell around me when I talked with him in that skull lined chamber... Santino....

Again I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, and this time I was completely unable to stop them. I sat on the ground, hugging my knees, and resting my forehead on them. And I cried. Silently, not making a sound, just letting the pain go out before it choked me. I didn't want to live anymore, I couldn't go on now that I had lost him. I didn't care what the others would think of me, that I was a coward, that I was a child unable to live by myself. I only wished to die.

***

_Santino_

The plane landed in Florence soon after sunset; I had only just awoken when I felt it touch the ground. Please, Armand, let yourself be found, be here! I hoped that he would maybe still be in Florence, that I would feel his presence as soon as I was fully awake. Struggling to shake off the last remnants of sleepiness, I scanned for him fervently; nothing. He was not here. Not anymore.

Pandora had woken before me, not surprising at all considering that she was more than twice my age, and had drunk from the Mother herself. I turned to look at her, to ask if she had found any traces of Armand, but she shook her head before I could ask the obvious question. She left our hiding place, and I followed her into the cabin, seeing that the plane had stopped completely by now and was standing close to the main building of the airport.

We went past the passport controls and customs checks quickly; most of the time Pandora made sure that nobody noticed us slipping through side doors. She was of invaluable help to me, I was too concerned with finding Armand, trying to think of where he might have gone, that I would not have been able to spellbind anybody tonight. She took care of everything, led the way to the airport authorities once again, and soon had a triumphant smile on her face.

"His plane is here, and according to the schedule it should leave for Rome sometime tonight." Rome. What was in the Eternal City that called him back? Why should he want to return there, to a place that had never meant anything than pain, loss, hurt to him? I could not understand this, I would have never thought he would return to that place; what is going on in your mind, Armand? What do you want? Pandora's voice ripped me from my thoughts.

"Shall we wait here?" I shook my head slowly.

"I want to... no, I have to try the villa first. We cannot be sure that he will come here, and maybe he has been there, left traces. We could meet him there, Pandora! What if he is there, and will never come to this airport?"

"It is your decision," she answered, "but come, we will hunt before we leave."

Within minutes we had both found a victim; people sometimes disappeared during a journey, didn't they? Maybe those we hid in a small chamber that from the look of it was hardly ever used had never arrived here? They would be missed, and it would be suspected that they might have boarded a wrong plane.

Again Pandora took the lead, and once out of the building, she embraced me once again. She was flying a lot faster than I was able to; the landscape beneath us was a mere blur when I looked down. I gave her the directions, and soon saw the familiar shape of the village on top of its hill. A few moments later we were standing in the courtyard of my villa.

The house looked abandoned, and I could feel that it was empty. The spare key was still hidden behind the terracotta flowerpot with the red geraniums; I had shown it to Armand in case he ever came here alone. But from the look of it, he never had. Armand, where are you? Where have you gone? Where have you been hiding from the daylight? I did not want to think that maybe he had not hid from the sun.

Pandora was looking at me and about to say something when a noise made us both turn around. I sighed with relief when I saw who had come here.

"Santino! How glad I am that you are back!" Maria exclaimed. "And who is this charming lady?" I was puzzled for a moment, until I realized she was talking of Pandora. Once in my life I could not think of a suitable story, but Pandora took the situation into her hands.

"I am his cousin," she said, giving Maria a beautiful smile, careful not to show her fangs accidentally.

"So you are Amadeo's sister? Oh, it is so good that you are here! I have just come to see if he feels better, yesterday he looked like a wraith! He was so pale, I thought he would faint. But he refused to stay at my home, said he would go back to the villa. I could only now come here, but he did not answer when I knocked at the door. What if something has happened to him?" I looked at Maria at those words, did she have to say what I was fearing since that cursed moment in Eric's arms?

"We have just checked the house, and it appears that he is not here." Pandora told her, and the concern in her voice was so real that it frightened me. Did she also fear that Armand had tried again to end it? "Has he mentioned any place where he wanted to go?" Maria shook her head.

"No, Amadeo said he would wait here until Santino returned from his trip." Resting her arm around Maria's shoulders, Pandora gently led her a few steps back towards the road to the village.

"Don't worry, we will look for him, and when he is found, we will call you." Another smile. "But you should return home, it looks as if it is going to rain soon. Shall I drive you?"

"Thank you, cara, but I prefer to walk, it is not far." Maria turned and faced me. "You should not have left him alone, not when he is ill. I would have taken care of him if you had told me." Saying good-bye to her, I watched as Pandora accompanied her down the road.

She was so right, and did not know it! I should have tried harder to find Armand again when he had run, I had given up scanning for him too soon! I had left him alone, and now he was gone, maybe forever. Unforgivable if something had happened to him; Marius had told me to take care of him, and I had failed them both miserably. I buried my face in my hands, felt the first tears run over my cheeks. Armand had not cried when he had run; he had looked so hurt, so deceived, I had destroyed so much, caused a wound so deep that it might never heal.

I suddenly felt tender arms surrounding me, a soft voice murmuring reassuring words. Struggling to stop crying, I leant against Pandora, glad that she was here. Armand had no such help, he was alone, and it was my fault.

"It was not," Pandora whispered, once again reading my mind. "Don't blame yourself for-" she stiffened, and I looked at her face, a mask of pure concentration. "I sensed him!"

***

_Armand_

A deep weariness started to spread through my limbs and I wondered if dawn was close already. I had lost track of time. I had stopped crying long ago and again had tried to get some sleep. But it had been useless. I looked at my watch and realized it was only nine. I climbed to my feet and the whole world started spinning around me at once. I groped for something to hold on and found the wall to support myself. I was slightly puzzled by this sudden weakness, I had not fed in two nights, but that was hardly a problem for me. Even when a fledgling I could have been able to go on without feeding for a longer span of time. Maybe it was just emotional exhaustion. If only I could sleep.

I walked unsteadily out of the tomb, leaning against the old iron door until a new wave of vertigo had passed. Damned weakness! It would come handy when I went into the earth, but not now... The rain had stopped and the sky was clear again. I was still shivering from the cold, but at least now I would be able to walk around a bit. I could sense mortals walking nearby, maybe they were thieves hiding after robbing a house. I was too tired to scan or to care. I hoped they didn't cross my path... but then I would look like a phantom to them.

I realized the car was outside the cemetery... that had been foolish of me. If somehow a helpful mortal wanted to find me they would track the car and find me here. And I was not still sure when I would go into earth... or if I'd be able to do it. I wasn't planning to be the Siena's cemetery ghost until then. It would be better for me to get rid of that car.

When I reached the entrance I found that the mortals I had sensed were approaching the car. I stopped in my tracks, watching in detachment how they climbed into it - I had left it open - and remembered I had also left the keys inside. Good! They would do what I would have to do otherwise, take the car away from here. I could have thanked them. I smiled bitterly and turned my way. Now I would be able to stay here for as long as I needed. Nobody would look for me. Marius and the others believed me happy with Santino... and Santino would be glad if he didn't hear of me again. And he had Eric to protect him if the others asked about me and suspected he had hurt me in any way.

I started walking again, looking around and wondering if there were any other vampires entombed here. The earth was muddy, but if I buried myself deep enough it would be no problem. I would have liked to know if vampires dreamt while they slept like this. Lestat had mentioned in his book being able to remember his dreams when he was about to rise. But what about the previous dreams? The ones he'd probably had while still unaware of himself. How would it feel to be under the earth, weakening until one was unable to move? What if the vampire panicked and wanted to get out and couldn't do it anymore? I sighed. My head was throbbing. I needed so much to rest.

I walked around some more, thinking I would need a place to sleep. It would not present any problem to find an old coffin that would be suitable for the day. I didn't mind at all to get rid of the bones and other remnants so I could sleep. I had done it when traveling to Kiev with my maker. Poor Marius! He would probably miss me, but there was nothing I could do about it.

I stopped walking when I heard someone crying. I approached the place where the sound came from and I could see a young girl, sitting on the ground and crying over a tomb. I had not sensed her at all. I stood there, watching her, surely she was crying over a lost parent... or lover. Poor girl, so young and already alone. She could not be older than sixteen. I turned to get away, I could do nothing for her, but suddenly she raised her eyes and saw me.

"Are you an angel? Or a ghost?" She didn't appear to be afraid as she rose from the ground and approached me.

"No, ragazza. I'm not an angel."

"But you must be, I have been praying for death. I can't bear to be alone anymore..." She broke off and started crying again.

"You mustn't wish for death, ragazza," I heard myself saying.

"But I can't live without him... I don't want to live without him!" Poor child, if she had come another time to me, I would have given her the release she was asking for. "Please... you are not human, I can feel it..." Her hands were clutching at my jacket now.

"I can't help you... I'm sorry." She was struggling to retain me, and I didn't want to hurt her. Even weak as I was I would probably bruise her if I tried to get her hands off my jacket. I would have to mesmerize her. I let her embrace me, and rest her head on my chest. I was glad the smell of her blood didn't awaken my thirst. I didn't really want to kill her. I cupped her chin in a hand, and looking at her I spoke softly. _You won't remember me. You will go back home and rest. _Her eyes were glazed, and scanning her mind I confirmed she was under my spellbinding power now. But her hands were still on my jacket and she was shivering as it was raining again. I took it off and placed it on her shoulders. _You found this jacket near his tomb._ I kissed her forehead and let her go, watching how she walked slowly towards the entrance.

I turned around to go back to the tomb. I was growing dizzy again, and I didn't want another mortal to find me. I had been careless enough. I was scanning my surroundings, just to avoid crossing paths with another mortal, when I sensed an immortal mind. And I froze when I realized who it was.

***

_Santino_

"You sensed him?" Immediately I scanned for him, tried to find him; he was close, I knew it. For a moment I thought I touched something; I was not entirely sure that it was him. Still, it had felt so familiar; it had to be Armand. So close... I tried again to touch his mind, as careful as possible so he would not notice me; who could know what he might do if he sensed me close. He had run from me, maybe he would disappear again if he knew I was here. That I could not risk, I had to explain to him what had happened, no matter if he believed me or not.

I felt the presence again, and this time I knew that it was Armand. He was shielding, but from time to time I sensed glimpses of him, like matches lighted in a storm. For a moment they burned brightly, then they were extinguished again. I saw an image, a cemetery, long rows of tombstones, of graves. Marble angels guarding the sleep of the dead. And I knew that place. The cemetery of Siena.

"Pandora, I know where he is, we have to go," I freed myself from her arms, hurried towards the garage, to the car I had left here the last time. But Pandora was not following me, she stayed where she was. "Won't you come with me?" I knew the answer before I had spoken the last words of the question.

"You have found him, you do not need me anymore. What happens now only concerns you and Armand." She smiled softly. "Besides, somebody has to bring Lestat's jet back, he does not even know we borrowed it. Marius is waiting for me, he told me to watch you until you arrived home, and then meet him." I returned to her, embraced her, kissed her cheeks.

"I cannot express how grateful I am," I whispered. "Without you I would not be here tonight, I would not know where Armand is, that he is alive." She smiled again, gently withdrew and was gone, leaving me alone.

I could feel the first raindrops; the sky was clouded, it would soon be pouring. Armand, would he seek shelter? Or did he not care anymore if he was soaked? There was nothing I wanted more than find him and hold him in my arms, and hear that he understood, that he knew that everything had been a misunderstanding, that I loved him and had not left him. And for the first time since that horrible moment in New Orleans, I knew for certain that I had found him, knew where he was.

It seemed to take an eternity to drive to Siena, though the small digital clock in the car counted less than ten minutes from the villa to the entrance of the graveyard. On the way a single car had passed me, nobody with any sense left was out in this weather, and on the way only one car passed me. I thought at first it was Armand, but inside were only two mortals. They were driving at breakneck speed, far too fast for the narrow, winding road. I shook my head; mortals could be so careless.

When I parked the car outside the cemetery walls, I saw a young woman exit through the iron-wrought gates. That would not have been remarkable, but she was wearing Armand's jacket; the one he had been wearing when I had last seen him. Please, Armand, be still here! I did not dare scan for him, he might run when he noticed he had been found.

The ground between the rows of graves was muddy, the leaves rustled in the rain. I felt the chill of the air as I walked into the cemetery. The smell of death and decay, of damp earth and blooming flowers surrounded me, the scent of graveyard peace that was the same everywhere.

A small movement caught my attention; something, somebody was slowly wandering between the oldest tombs, a ghostly shadow, it seemed. Wet auburn curls clinging to his head, his clothes soaked from the downpour. I wanted to run to him, embrace him, feel his body against mine; I was so glad to see him alive, the thought that he might go into the sun had been haunting me since I had seen the despair in his face in that terrible situation. But I knew that he would shy away if I approached him too fast; to him I was a traitor, a betrayer, not somebody he trusted any longer. So I walked towards him slowly, carefully stepping over a vase of chrysanthemums the storm had blown over. He had his back turned towards me, could not see me, and I did not want to scare and startle him more than what was absolutely unavoidable. I dropped my shields; if he paid any attention to his surroundings, he would notice my presence.

He froze immediately. Would he run, would he stay? I prayed that he would not leave, but I could hardly prevent him if he wanted to. He did not move at all, seemed a statue. I stopped, maybe five steps were dividing us now. What do you feel, Armand? Do you fear me? Do you hate me?

"Ragazzo..." I began, trying to see if he showed the slightest reaction to my words. Nothing; but I could see that he was shivering, his shirt was no protection against the rain. "You are cold." I took off my jacket, it was wet, but better than nothing, stepped forward and put it around his shoulders, careful not to touch him. He still had not turned around, and so I went to stand in front of him.

He was so pale! I doubted that he had fed since he had left New Orleans, did he not feel the hunger? He stared at me with wide eyes, did not blink. How exhausted he looked; he had been tired before all this had happened, had he not been able to sleep since? It seemed that he did not care about himself anymore, and that frightened me more than I wanted to admit to myself.

***

_Armand_

Santino. Here. I was too shocked to react. What was he doing here? Why had he come? My heartbeat was racing, my mind was screaming these questions. But I couldn't move or react. I couldn't do any other thing but stand still, waiting for him to say something, or to tell me why he had come. I shivered, feeling cold again. The rain had started again. Why couldn't Santino just go and leave me alone with my pain?

_Ragazzo... _His voice made it worse, the same intonation, the same caring in the word he most often used to address me. But it was a lie. God! What else did he want of me? That I broke down completely in front of him? That I begged him to love me again? I couldn't stand it, I wanted to run, to hide somewhere. But my body refused to even move. Please, Santino, don't do this to me. Please go.

But he didn't go. He approached me, saying that I was cold, and placed his jacket on my shoulders. His scent surrounded me at once, bringing all kind of memories that were now too painful for me to bear. Why couldn't I just run? He was so close... so close that I could feel his breath near my face. And when he came in front of me, and faced me, the pain in my chest was so sudden and so great that I thought I would faint.

But this shook me enough to allow me to move. I took a step back, and this alone sent the whole cemetery dancing madly around me. I closed my eyes, trying to get a grip on myself. This was not the moment for such a weakness. I had to go, I had to leave this place now that Santino had found me. I wondered why he had come, this was so unexpected, but I would think about it later, when I was away, and alone.

"Amadeo, please don't go. We have to talk..." His eyes were pained, and his voice sounded so full of worry! Liar! He was trying to do it again, he was trying to make me believe he loved me, that he was worried about me. But I wouldn't listen to him this time. It was over. He was such a master of deceiving. I had never thought him capable of doing something like this to me. It was true he had managed to control my mind when he kept me prisoner in Rome... Rome, I had wanted to go there... I could remember it now.... I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts... It had been different in Rome, a different situation. He had wanted to force me into the coven, he had needed to erase all remnants of resistance, all memories of my previous life. And he had done it so well. But now, what was the purpose of doing it now? It did not make sense at all.

Suddenly I felt strong arms surrounding me, and I realized Santino was holding me close. I hadn't noticed him moving, had I been about to fall? I tried to back away, but my knees had grown weak. Santino was speaking softly to me, stroking my hair and supporting me.

"No... let go of me," I pleaded with him weakly.

"Let me take care of you, ragazzo. You almost fainted."

"No.... just go away and leave me alone... why are you here?" I struggled to get loose, but he was stronger than I.

"Because I love you, ragazzo. Because things are not as they seem to be..."

"Stop lying to me!" I cut him off. "Are you not satisfied now that you succeeded in controlling me again? Have you not had enough? I love you still! I have tried to rip this damned love from my heart but I can't! So you can laugh at me, and then turn around and go back to Eric... I won't call Marius, if that is what is worrying you. I won't do anything..." My head swam suddenly and I lost control of my limbs. I could feel a sound of concern coming from Santino, as he picked me up in his arms. I was trapped in this weakness and he was taking me somewhere. I wasn't able to even voice my protest. Where was he taking me?

"Home, ragazzo," I felt his lips on my forehead. He had obviously read my mind. "We are going home." Home? I didn't have a home anymore.

"Hush, rest. We will talk when you are feeling better. Sleep." I felt myself being laid on a soft surface, I smelled gasoline. Was it a car? Santino was talking to my mind, trying to lull me to sleep. I fought against the weakness, and against the feeling of safety and peace his voice and closeness were bringing to me. I was drifting to sleep, and I couldn't fight it. Finally, I succumbed and was aware no more.

***

_Santino_

Armand had finally fallen asleep on the back seat of the car, he had resisted my attempts at sending him to sleep longer than I had expected. Now he was lying quietly there, his eyes closed, still a weary expression on his pale face. He did not shiver anymore, but his skin had felt cold when I had touched him. It was clear that he had not fed since we had parted, but that had been only two nights ago; with his age, he should be perfectly alright still. Could his state be blamed completely on the stress and the emotional exhaustion he suffered from? I didn't know; I had never gone through anything that could be compared to what had happened to him in the last days. Not only Eric's appearance, also the news of his children's deaths, the journey to New Orleans, the meeting with Marius had had an effect on him. He probably would feel better when he had slept. At least I hoped so.

Driving back to the villa, I kept reading his mind to make sure he did not wake. I wanted to be at a dry place to talk, and the car was not one of my favourite options. Armand slept deeply, he was not even dreaming anymore; why was he so exhausted? I would make sure that he rested, before and after we had talked, until he did not appear to be about to faint anymore. It had shocked me when his face had suddenly turned completely white, that I had caught him before he fell to the ground had been mere reflexes. Yes, Armand, you are going to rest, I will take care of that.

When I took him out of the car he stirred in my arms; I could not will him to sleep again, he was blocking my thoughts. Maybe it was better this way, I did not want to influence him too much, and it was a sign that he at least cared about something again. Though I would have preferred if it had been feeding, and not keeping me out of his head.

Once inside the house, I carried him into the bathroom. On his skin were mud streaks from the cemetery, and he was still wearing the same clothes as in New Orleans. I knew that Armand detested being dirty, and so I hoped that he would not fight me, but let me do what I was planning to. He looked around, seemed to try to find out what would happen when I set him down his feet again. Undressing him quickly and shoving his wet clothes into a corner, I told him to step into the shower. He let me wash him without protesting or struggling, and his skin turned warm under the hot water. I shampooed his hair, making sure that no foam or soap got into his eyes. He did not even flinch anymore when I touched him, seemed too detached to notice that I rinsed off the last remnants of shampoo and lather on his skin and gently dried him with a soft towel.

I wrapped him in one of his robes that were still in the bathroom closet, and again picked him up. He was warm now, as if he had fed; something I had yet to take care of. I would have to take him out to hunt, I was not sure if he would accept my blood if I offered it. Armand's head rested against my shoulder as I held him in my arms; a gesture of trust, or was he simply tired? We needed to talk, but I did not want to exhaust him even more. Maybe he could sleep before I attempted to confirm him that what he believed I had done with Eric was not what had really happened. I had seen the images in his mind, it was worse than I had thought. He did not know that Eric had taken my blood and had thus made it irresistible for me to drink from him when he had slashed his throat. Eric had been talking to Armand, had told him that he and I had been lovers, and that I would abandon Armand now that Eric was back. And Armand had believed it, had had no reason to doubt what he had heard; I cursed myself for not simply telling him everything as soon as Eric had appeared in New Orleans, or even earlier.

At first I had wanted to take Armand into the guest bedroom, but the windows had been opened wide, and the rain had soaked the carpet and bed sheets. So I had no choice but bring him into the room we had been sharing for nearly half a year, where we had talked, kissed, made love. I rested him on the bed and wrapped him into a blanket. He let me do it, only stared at me with those wide brown eyes that held such power over me.

I settled on the foot end of the bed, not caring that I was still wearing clothes that were wet from the rain and from showering Armand. They would dry in time, and I did not feel cold. And even if I had been freezing, I would not have given them a second thought. What was important now was Armand. I so wanted him to sleep, but there was something that had to be done first. And if I did it right, he would rest a lot easier.

"Ragazzo..." He blinked, but did not stir. "I do not know how to begin this, what to say... Please let me try to explain what happened... I do not ask you to believe me, but to listen..." I paused to see if he wanted to say something, and when he remained silent, I continued. "There are things I should have told you a long time ago, about Eric and me. He and I have never been lovers, but he would have liked it to be that way, and I refused. I never realized how deeply it had hurt him when I finally left; what he did two days ago in New Orleans was revenge for that. Ragazzo, he tricked us both, what you saw was not what happened. You only know half of the truth. I have drunk from him, yes, because he drained me before and then cut his throat; I was thirsting for blood, and when he pressed my face against his wound, I could not fight the urge to drink. The kiss was the same, he had bitten his tongue before..."

Unable to find further words, I opened my mind to Armand, let him see everything from my perspective, hoped that he would understand. But even if he did not, if he judged me and never wanted to see me again, I had at least tried, had told him what had happened.

***

_Armand_

Santino was bathing me, washing the mud and dirt from my body and hair, and for some reason I didn't have the energy or desire to resist his actions. The warm water felt good on my skin, but his hands and closeness, they were like a balm on my wounded soul. I was starting to feel safe with him again. I fought this feeling of safety, I was allowing him to manipulate me, to make me think he really cared. I should step out of the shower, get some clothes and go away. But even as my mind was going on over a course of action, I was standing out of the shower, passively, while Santino wrapped me in one of my robes.

He took me in his arms, and I was vaguely grateful for it. My exhaustion had receded, maybe the sleep in the car, but still I was not feeling myself. I rested my head on his chest, and for a moment it was as if nothing had happened, as if he loved me still. But I knew it was not so. Why had he come to the cemetery for me? Why had he brought me here? Maybe he just wanted to be sure I was not hurt so Marius couldn't blame my disappearance on him?

I closed my eyes, trying to regain my strength. I had to leave, but I was too weak to fight Santino if he wanted to keep me in the house. He had said we were coming home, his home, our home before this all came to be. I realized he had brought me to the bedroom that we had shared when living here, and this alone set on all my alarms. He was a master of manipulation, he had proved it enough. Home, our bedroom, all part of a life that had been a lie! I looked at him as he settled at the foot of the bed, trying to fathom what his intentions were.

He started to talk, to tell me about New Orleans, about Eric and him. More lies I was sure, and he sounded so convincing, and so concerned about me! I tried to stay detached, to listen to him knowing it had all to be a new lie. But I just couldn't, his words made so much sense, and his eyes were so full of pain and concern... and love. No, it couldn't be, I was letting myself be deceived again. I just wanted so badly that what I saw in New Orleans had been a trick Eric had played on us, that I was willing to believe whatever Santino would say to me.

When he stopped talking I closed my eyes, fighting against the conflicting emotions that were ragging through my soul. I felt Santino's mind touching mine, and I lowered my shields. Images and emotions flooded my mind, telling the same story again, but this time I was seeing it all through Santino's eyes. The initial and harsh exchange of words, the moment when Eric attacked him, draining him until Santino was feeling faint, the moment when Eric cut his own throat, letting the blood flow, a malicious smile on his lips. All of it, the kiss, the words he said out loud to me. I was suddenly overwhelmed. I felt tears coming to my eyes. It had all been a terrible misunderstanding, all of it Eric's doing...

Santino was suddenly at my side, and his arms were surrounding me. I clung to his body, clutching at his wet shirt, never wanting to let him go. I had recovered him, never had lost him... it was too good to be true. Maybe I was dreaming, maybe I was still at the cemetery lying inside an old coffin and these were the dreams that the death sleep had brought to me. I didn't care if it was real or not, I was so happy and if this was a dream I just didn't want to wake.

"Ragazzo... Amadeo... don't cry, caro mio." Santino was kissing my cheek, brushing the tears away with a thumb. I looked at him from behind my tears and impulsively I pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. He deepened the kiss and for a moment everything disappeared around me, everything but Santino, his closeness, his hands on my body. But something was wrong, and even as I struggled to open my eyes I could not do it. I heard Santino calling my name, but I couldn't answer him, I was sinking slowly into darkness.

***

_Santino_

He believed me! Armand believed what I had told him, he trusted me again, did not think any longer that I was deceiving him. I wanted this moment to last forever, his eyes were alive again, he did not look sad anymore, despite the ruby tears running down his cheeks. To hold him in my arms again and feel him cling to me, kissing those soft lips... Eric, if you had destroyed this, you would not have lived to tell the tale. I would have found a way to get you.

Suddenly I felt Armand go limp, he was sinking against me, his eyes closed.

"Ragazzo... Amadeo..." But he did not hear me anymore, or at least did not react. Exhaustion had finally won over him, I should have let him rest before this talk. But would he have been able to sleep? I did not think so; as long as he had not known what my intentions were, he would probably have struggled to stay awake. Now he rested, somewhere between slumber and unconsciousness; after I had made sure that he was really sleeping, I lay him down on the bed and covered him with the blanket.

I leaned back against the headboard; this was the first moment of peace I had found since we had left here, and I wanted to savor it. Closing my eyes, I allowed my mind to drift, tried to relax. Marius and Lestat would not be glad when they found out, but they were as guilty or innocent in this as I was. Nobody would be blamed without profound reason this time; Eric would see soon enough what he had done, and that he had finally cut himself.

Armand moved in his sleep, tucked a hand under his cheek. His hair was completely dry now, no longer damp from the shower; a few curls had fallen into his face. I reached out to brush them aside, touched his cheek. His skin was cold again, the warmth of the water had worn off already. He would have to feed as soon as he was awake again; I would take him to Siena if there was enough time left before dawn. And if there was not enough time... he had taken from me before, he would hardly object to it now that he trusted me again. I had fed more than enough tonight, I could give him as much as he needed. Pandora had made sure of that, if she had not insisted on hunting before we came here, Armand would have had to wait until the next night to feed if he did not wake early enough. Pandora, so considerate... had she known that Armand would maybe take from me tonight? I could only guess, but somehow I believed that she had had more faith that we would find a way through this than I. When I saw her, I would have to thank her again; I could imagine the smile she would wear when she saw Armand and me together again. Hopefully Marius recovered from the loss of his youngest fledglings; Pandora's presence would help him. She always helped...

At some time I drifted into dreamless sleep; when I woke again, my head was lying on the pillow, and Armand looked at me, his eyes so full of love and trust, it made me cry to think that I could have lost this. I felt his lips brushing over my cheek, kissing the tears away.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, a tint of worry in his voice.

"I am happy that you are back," I answered. "I was so afraid for you, I feared that you would be lost to me forever." He smiled and snuggled closer, sighing with content as I took him into my arms and finally noticed that somebody - no, not somebody, it had certainly been Armand - had taken my clothes off. The feeling of his skin reminded me of what I had wanted to do tonight. A quick glance at my watch confirmed what I had already sensed, that dawn was close.

"Ragazzo," I whispered, smiling as he responded with a kiss. "You must be hungry."

"Yes." Armand looked into my eyes, probably noticing my relief to hear that his appetite had returned. "But I can wait until tonight, there is no time to hunt now."

"Who said anything of hunting?" I asked, kissing the tip of his nose. He blinked, a little confused, then understood what I meant.

"Nobody," he murmured against my skin as his mouth wandered down my throat, lingering at the spot just above the collarbone. I knew that he could feel my pulse against his lips now; he trembled a little, moved closer.

I gasped when he sank his fangs into my neck, pleasure flooding through my body as he drank from me. Running my hands over his body, I felt him shiver under my touch.

"Ti amo, ragazzo," I kissed my way along his shoulder until I reached his neck.

_I love you_, came his response, together with a wave of emotions. He moaned softly when I started nibbling at his neck, not breaking the skin, let alone draw blood. Not tonight, he had to recover still.

***

_Armand_

I became aware of my surroundings once again, and found myself lying on the bed, my body wrapped in a soft blanket. I had so feared to awake and realize it had all been a dream, but the closeness of my lover, the scent of our things all around us convinced me I was really at home. I was not lost in some kind of illusion, I was not sleeping and dreaming of my beloved. I was awake in my bed and he was sleeping at my side, the still damp clothes clinging to his skin. He looked so beautiful!

He was leaning heavily against the headboard, a lock of dark hair that had escaped the elastic band was on his face. I brushed it away, careful not to wake him. He had to have been tired to have fallen asleep without getting rid of the damp clothes. I would do that for him. Gently I lowered him on the bed and proceeded to undress him, fighting the urge to kiss every spot of skin that came to view as my hands removed his clothes. He stirred, but did not wake, and I entered his mind using my finest skill to keep him asleep. I wanted him to rest.

When I finished undressing him, I tucked him under the covers, marveling at the expression of his face, so serene. He had been so worried for me, now I knew it. When I thought of what Eric had done to us... to him... I just wanted to kill the fiend with my bare hands. But there would be time to think about it, Eric couldn't get away so easily after he had almost torn us apart. And our safety depended on this, Santino's safety. I didn't want Eric to hurt him again.

I was getting rid of the elastic band and freeing my beloved's hair. I was still taking care that he didn't awake, but I was already tiring. The sleep had helped me regain some of my strength, but the effort done now had been enough for me. I withdrew from his mind and slipped again under the covers, resting my head on the pillow and waiting for Santino to awake. I was dozing slightly, feeling the hunger grow inside me, when my lover stirred. I turned to him, resting my head on a hand, and waited for him to open his eyes.

He started to cry, and I kissed his tears away. I became quite concerned, I had never seen him cry before, but he assured me enough, and when his arms came around me I sighed contentedly and made myself comfortable in his arms. I smiled when he finally noticed that I had undressed him. I took a strand of his hair in a hand, just to see the knowing smile in his face. I would have to buy him some elastic bands, and hide them somewhere afterwards.

He asked if I was hungry, and the look of relief in his eyes when I told him I was, warmed my soul. But dawn was close, there was no time to go out and hunt. I would wait, it didn't matter if I was in his arms. _Who said anything of hunting?_ His words puzzled me for a second, but then I understood. I moved closer, my lips traveling up and down his neck until I found the place where his pulse was stronger. I trembled slightly in anticipation, to feel the taste of him again, to drink from my beloved when hours ago I had been thinking in going to ground.

I sank my fangs in his neck, and as soon as the hot blood passed through my lips, I swooned, but he held me tightly until I was able to drink at a steadier pace. _Take all you need, ragazzo. Love you... _His hands were roaming along my body and the pleasure was so great that I started shivering under his touch.

_Santino.... beloved._ His touch on my skin was becoming more urgent, more demanding, and when he started nibbling at my neck I moaned softly, wanting more. But he didn't break the skin, though I could feel he so wanted to do it. What was stopping him? His mind was completely open to me and I caught the thought: He was worried for me, feared I would faint again. But I had taken so much from him already, I was sure nothing would happen to me. And dawn was near, we had to sleep anyway. My hand went to the nape of his neck, and I pulled him a bit closer, urging him, silently, to drink. He hesitated only a moment before sinking his fangs in my neck. I almost screamed when I felt the first pull of his mouth, it was ecstasy. It was all I would ever want from life, to have his love, and to have it forever.

Our minds were joined as feelings passed between us through the blood, all the hurt and pain we had endured in the last nights was being washed away, remaining only the love. His hands on my body were driving me mad, and I clutched to his back, digging my nails into his skin, and drawing blood. I could have made love forever, but dawn was near, and Santino finally withdrew. I moaned in protest, but I was feeling already the pull of the death sleep. My lover smiled, and kissing my lips, he eased me down on the bed, covering my body with the blanket. "Sleep, ragazzo." And as my eyes started to close, I heard him talking on the phone. Maria... he was talking to her, telling her that he had found me, and promising to visit when I had recovered.

***

_Santino_

Maria's telephone number I knew by heart, there were not a lot of people I called on a regular base. It was early for her, she slept until sunrise usually, but if I wanted to speak to her tonight, I could not wait any longer. Dawn was coming, and soon I would fall asleep.

"Pronto?" She sounded sleepy, I had certainly woken her.

"It is me, Santino. I am sorry that I have woken you but..."

"You did not wake me, I was up already. I just wanted to come down to you, see if everything is alright. Have you found Amadeo?" I smiled at Armand, who was looking at me through half-closed eyes, his head on the pillow.

"Yes, he is back." Think. Create a believable story for her. "He went to a doctor in Siena, but his car was stolen, so he had to walk back here."

"Dio!" Maria exclaimed, and I knew that she was throwing her hands up in exasperation this very moment. "He has been out in the rain? Have you made sure that he is warm now?"

"Si, Maria, I have tucked him into bed now."

"Has he drunk something hot? That can do wonders."

"He has." I could see a most beautiful blush on Armand's cheeks from taking from me.

"Good. Shall I come over sometime today, to see if he is truly alright?"

"He looks fine to me."

"Men can't spot such things. Is his sister still with you?"

"No, she had to leave, unfortunately."

"What a shame, I would have liked to get to know her, she seems to be a charming little signorina."

"I think she will come here again some day." In fact, I was completely certain about this. Now that Pandora knew where Armand and I were staying, she would surely visit us at least once, to see how we were getting along.

"Tell her to come to me then."

"I will."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to see if Amadeo is fine?"

"He sleeps now, he was very tired, and badly needed to rest."

"Keep him in bed then at least until tomorrow morning."

"That won't be a problem at all," I assured her, smiling.

"Santo..." Armand murmured into the pillow, half asleep already.

"Was that Amadeo?" Maria asked; her ears seemed to be rather keen.

"Yes."

"Then why are you still talking to me? He called you, he needs something. Visit me as soon as he is better." With this she severed the connection. I put the phone aside, closed the triple shutters to secure the room for the day, and slid under the covers.

Armand lay still, I believed him to be already asleep when he opened his eyes slowly and smiled at me.

"What did she say?" he asked sleepily, moving closer.

"That she wants to see us as soon as you have recovered." Armand nodded, and a small yawn kept him from answering for a moment.

"I did not want to worry her."

"She is fine now that she knows that you are back. Just don't disappear again." He smiled, and made himself comfortable in my arms.

"I won't," he reached up to twirl a strand of my hair in his fingers, making me wonder when I would have to buy elastic bands again. Somehow it seemed a useless task to get them; as soon as Armand saw me with my hair tied back, he made sure that it was loose a minute later. But I would certainly not stop tying it back, it was fun every time to see what he would do to make the elastic band disappear.

I was growing tired, dawn was imminent. I did not want to sleep, now that Armand was back, that he was here with me. What if it only was a dream? But the hands that pulled me close, the cheek that was pressed against mine felt too real to be only a creation of my mind. Armand curled up in my arms, and I sighed with content. Now I knew exactly what I had missed during the last nights.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Who?"

"Maria."

"Yes."

"What?"

"That you have to stay in bed for the next night."

"Oh." A pause. "Alone?"

"No." I was kissed gently, and a sweet voice was whispering into my ear.

"I think then I can manage."


End file.
